Conquer Me
by MoxChick91
Summary: Callie, just your ordinary average girl, goes out one night, and has an instantly passionate connection with the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Finally after what felt like an eternity at work all day, Callie's standing in her room as she runs her fingers through the loose waves in her hair looking at herself in her mirror.

She was getting ready to go out for the night to let loose with some friends, stress from work had been lately piling up in her mind. A night out, yep that's what she needed. So here she was getting ready to go out. She had on her black halter, with the lacey fabric that covered her cleavage, it fit her just right where it made her perky DDs stand out even more than usual, along with her tight hip hugging jeans with her strappy stilettos. Her blonde waves fell down around her shoulders, reapplying her mascara she smiles, She was ready for a night of fun...  
She meets up with two of her friends at the local club, She didn't come out often so she wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but she was excited. She sees her friends where they said they'd be, Cassee, her best friend of all, They'd been friends since elementary school, already ordered drinks and a round of shots for them. Cassee exclaims how great her outfit looks and that the three of them should do the round of shots, and so they did. Next thing you know Cassee is dragging them out on the dance floor, an upbeat song is playing, so they're dancing along, and suddenly this gorgeous guy comes over, he's in a button up, dark blue shirt, sexy looking jeans, and boots. She looks at his messy dark blonde hair that was slightly falling onto his face, The lights were just right so that his blue eyes were so incredibly bright. To her surprise, all she could think about was how hot it would be to rip his clothes off of him right then and there.

She was so lost in her thoughts about it that she didn't even realize that she was staring at him, just biting her lip. He approaches her, and asks to dance. They dance along with a couple songs and he says "come on let me buy you a drink". She just keeps surprising herself tonight, this isn't what she is used to, definitely not how she typically would react, but she says, "sure, let me let my friends know". She walks away from him telling him to wait right there, and she goes and tells Cassee and Alaina where she was going. Cassee exclaims " _Callie Ann, are you going to end up taking this complete stranger home? I seen him, good looks!_ ". She just laughs, shaking her head at Cassee, As crazy as it was, She really was thinking about it though. So she wanders off back to this handsome stranger, His name was Jon, He was 28 years old, a few years older than her but she didn't mind. She still didn't know much more than that, But she was determined to find out. He's waiting for her, and they wander back over near the bar, She orders another Sex on the Beach, and he gets a straight whiskey. They start talking to one another about themselves a little bit.

She tells him about the office she works at, she's a secretary. And her boss drives her absolutely crazy. But it's a pretty decent job, So she deals with it. But in all reality, Her passion would be singing. She's always loved singing, All through school she was in the Chorus, Even took a couple classes outside of school, But it never went anywhere. Mostly now she just sings in the shower, Or when she's alone. Jonathon on the other hand, Was a successful pro-wrestler. "So successful, At the age of 28" she thought to herself, "Wow, Can he get anymore attractive? His body must be fantastic looking". They continue talking, and drinking... The next thing she knows is he's inviting her back to his place to watch a movie. She was a bit hesitant at first but he told her if she wanted her friends could go along as well so they weren't alone, so that she could be comfortable. She says "no, I can go, I don't want to interrupt their night, they're having a good time themselves. I just have to let them know I'm leaving and I'll call them when I get home." So she goes and tells them the plan, Cassee says she'll be waiting for the call and to call her if she needed her. So she gave them both a hug, went back over to Jon and off they went...

The apartment building that he lived in was incredible. He lived on the 4th floor of it, And when they walked in the apartment, she was amazed. It was so big compared to what she actually imagined from the outside. When they first walked in they were in a little hallway with a closet, where he hung his jacket that she honestly didn't even notice he had with him. Then he led her down to the kitchen where he asked if she would like anything, a drink or a snack. They both agreed on some popcorn with some beers. Beer definitely wasn't what she was actually used to drinking, But somehow the almost bitter taste, actually seemed really good. So they looked through his movie collection and she told him to choose. She wasn't too big of a movie watcher normally. So he chose some older movie that she wasn't even really sure what the name of it was. He put it in the player and told her she could have a seat. She sat on his couch, and he grabbed the bowl of popcorn and joined her.  
As he sat down, he started unbuttoning his shirt, She figured he's home so he's just making himself comfortable. She unstrapped her shoes and took them off, placing them next to the couch, If she pulled her legs up to sit on she didn't want her shoes to be on his couch. He slides a little bit closer to her and smiles, Casually saying "I'm almost surprised that you came back here with me, I'm glad though, There was just something that drew me into you", She lets out this child like giggle, the alcohol had her slightly buzzed, then smiles and confesses to him that she has surprised herself quite a bit tonight too. He asks her if she regretted leaving her friends behind, And she tells him no, So far she was enjoying herself.

She stared off at the enormous television, Trying to get her thoughts to disappear, She couldn't do anything with him, Could she? I mean she just met him. Still she couldn't shake that first thought that she had in the club of him off. She still wanted to rip his clothes off of him, and fuck him like she's never fucked anyone before. Now she had been with a few guys in the past, All boyfriends though, So having these thoughts about a stranger, just wasn't normal for her. She's still stuck in her thoughts and she suddenly feels him rubbing his hands up her legs and thighs, She drifts back to reality, realizing she was biting her lip again. She hears him say " _If you're uncomfortable just tell me to stop_ " She just smiles and says " _oh its perfectly fine_ ". Her thoughts might just become a reality, she thinks to herself.

She stretches her leg out so he could move his hands further up. She gasped, She could feel herself becoming incredibly aroused. She was glad she wore her strapless lacy black bra that matched her lacy black thong, At this point she knew her wild fantasies from the club were about to become reality...

Jons hands suddenly were up on her thigh, slowly he was inching his way further up... She twisted her body around enough to the point where if he leaned forward they would end up face to face. She could feel her breathing getting heavier, and her thong was starting to get wet. She has never had anyone get her this hot, so fast, and by a simple touch. Jon suddenly ran his long fingers over the crotch of her jeans sending a tingly sensation straight through to her clit, causing her to moan... " _Someone is turned on, I see... Maybe we should take care of this_ " he says. At this point she has lost complete control over herself. She's too far aroused to back off now. She reaches forward wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Their faces now only inches away from each other, close enough to feel each others breath... " _This is so hot_ " Callie blurts out, Suddenly impatiently unbuttoning the last couple buttons of his shirt that he didn't undo. Thinking to herself this time, She realizes his body was all that she imagined, and then some. His abs were so defined, He's definitely sexier than anyone she has ever seen, especially up this close. She adjusted her body so that she was laying down, pulling him on top of her, he finally puts his lips to hers. She moans with delight as his tongue darts in and out of her mouth. Her hands wandering down and up his back, fingers messying themselves in his already messy hair. She gave his hair a little tug and he grunted a little, She could feel him smile through their kiss, which they slowly pulled away from. Jon then with a simple tug on the fabric, untied the top of her halter. Slowly he worked it down, with a slight struggle from laying on top of her, revealing her complete cleavage, Her perky breasts still inside her lacy bra. " _This has got to go next_ " he says, running his fingers along the edge of her bra, Unbeknownst to him, The sensation from him running his fingers like that, was turning her on even more. " _Let me help with that_ " Callie says to him. She leans up a little, Giving him space to reach his hands to unclasp the bra. With a swift movement he tugs on the front of her bra to pull it off of her, She reaches her arms out slightly to make it even easier. Now her perky breasts were free, Immediately Jon started playing with them, Pinching lightly at her already hardened nipples. Jon leans down and runs his tongue in circles around her areolas, gently sucking on her nipples, then lightly blowing on them, Sending extremely pleasurable sensations throughout her whole body. Callie starts thinking to herself, "I can't be ready to orgasm this quickly, Can I? Damn this man is incredible".

Callie felt his erection growing for a little while now, She wanted it loose and she wanted it now, So she reaches down and unbuttons his pants. She feels his enormous erection suddenly on her, "my god he is huge" she thinks to herself. Now it was his turn, He unbuttons her pants and stands up so that he can not only pull her pants off of her, taking her thong with them, but so that he can slide out of his as well. " _Follow me_ " he tells her, Pulling her by her hand up off the couch. " _Lead the way_ ", She responds.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie follows Jon down the hallway to his bedroom, along the way she notices that his apartment is pretty barren. He doesn't really have pictures or any sort of decorations, "He must not be here often" She thinks to herself. He opens the door to a room that is twice the size of her own, He has a fairly large television in here as well. His bed is enormous, but looks incredibly comfortable. He drags her all the way into the room, Locking the door behind them, He looks at her with a wink and says " _Just in case my buddy's decide to be funny and show up_ ". He pushes her against his bed, Kissing her deeply, and passionately. He smiles and says, " _I'm glad you agreed to come back here with me tonight, It's turned into such a wonderful night that's only about to get better._ " She couldn't help but grin.

" _Lay back and get comfortable, I'll be right back_ ", Jon says then unlocks and slips back out of the room... "He must have forgotten something" she says to herself. She climbs up further onto the bed, So that she was halfway sitting up yet leaning back onto the pillows on his bed. She could hear him coming back down the hall, She smiled. He walks back in carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine, " _For later, If we want it_ ". Again he locks the door behind him. He places the glasses and the bottle down on his dresser, While giving her the biggest grin ever, and crawls onto the bed. Jon crawls up right next to her and starts kissing her again, This time a little rougher than before, But she was enjoying it. In fact, She could feel herself becoming soaked again. He started kissing down her neck, nibbling on it, Making his way to her extremely sensitive breasts. Again he starts circling his tongue around her nipples, Making sure to pay attention to both. His hands, wandering her body, running his fingers up and down her sides, Making his way around her thighs, He runs his long fingers gently up and down the inside of her thigh... Teasing her, He moves closer to her nether regions, and slowly moves away. She moans, " _stop teasing, touch me now!_ " She demands. He gives in, He runs his fingers between her slit, carefully rubbing at her clit, making circles around it with his fingers, He starts kissing down her body some more.

He starts playing with her navel with his tongue, he was enjoying making her squirm. Finally his mouth meets her regions, slowly he starts licking her slit, Pressing his tongue against her swollen, soaked button, then makes circles around hit. He slides his hands around and proceeds to slide first one, then two fingers inside her. Slowly wiggling them around, pulling them in and out. " _Ohh Jon!_ " She exclaims, He touched her at just the right spot, " _Jon I'm about to explode_ ", She exclaims. " _Cum for me, Let it out_ " He tells her, She does, Just as he tells her to. Her body was shaking, She was pouring her juices out, But he was sure to lick and suck them right up, " _mmmm_ " He groans, " _You taste so good_ ".

Once she caught her breath, She murmurs, " _My turn, roll over_ ". He does as she commanded. They roll over, She climbs on him, Slowly. She kisses him deeply, Playing with his hair. She works her way down his body, Till she got to his huge erection. She wraps her hand around it, Rubbing up and down, He starts getting even harder, His already large erection was growing even more. She starts licking the tip, Then puts it in her mouth, Still holding onto it, She glides her hand in sync with her mouth, moving up and down on his shaft. He starts groaning with pleasure. He wraps his hands in her hair, pulling her head even closer to his hardness. She's deep-throating him, Sucking hard, She can feel him getting ready to cum, So she sucks even harder and faster until he can't hold back anymore. She drinks it all down without a second thought. He pulls on her hair, while orgasming. When she finishes drinking down all his sex juice, She slowly pulls her mouth away, Still rubbing him with her hands, not letting him get soft, She can feel him already growing in size again. " _Holy shit, Callie, That was amazing_ " He breathes out. She licks up his rock hard stomach to his mouth and whispers, " _We're just getting started_ ".

She lifts herself up slightly, And slides her hot, wet slippery slope against his hard shaft. She slowly lowers herself onto him, " _Jonnn_ " She moans out. Starting out slow shes bouncing up and down on his rod. Keeping himself inside of her, holding her close, He rolls with her so he's now on top. He starts picking up the pace, thrusting in and out. She's getting hotter than ever, She starts moaning, loudly, " _harder, harder_ " she moans at him. Getting out of breath, She's moaning in the most pleasure she has ever felt. Through deep breaths, She manages to get the words out " _So glad I came tonight_ ". She could feel herself ready to burst again, This time he doesn't want her to finish so quick, So he slows down, to start to pick up the pace again, only to slow back down. " _what a tease_ " She says to him. He then speeds back up, thrusting faster and harder than ever, til she lets it all release. This time she's screaming, " _yes, Jon, Right there, That's the spot_ " breathing heavily she moans as all her juices flow out. He says he's ready to go again, So he doesn't stop, Thrusting as fast and hard as he can, He continues until he shoots his cum right up into her. She feels it, And it's turning her back on already, But she's gonna let him have a break. He collapses on top of her, Kissing her madly again. They both start to doze off, Still tangled up in eachother... The next morning the sun light starts creeping in through the top of the curtain. She kisses him and says she should probably go, She doesn't want to keep him. He smiles and tells her, " _sweetheart, I don't have anywhere to be all weekend_ ". Pulling her back close to him, She can feel his erection growing again. " _You're a happy one aren't you Jon?_ " She asks. " _Callie, you just have no clue yet_ " ...


	3. Chapter 3

" _I'm gonna go make some coffee, How do you take yours?_ " Jon asked Callie as he climbed out of bed and over towards his dresser. " _Little cream, Lots of sugar_ " She responds. " _I need to go find my phone so I can let Cassee know that I'm okay, She's probably panicking because I never called her last night_ ". Jon tossed her a big t-shirt, Since her clothes were still in the living room from the night befores wild events. As she slid into his t-shirt, He walked past her and kissed her forehead. She followed him out of the bedroom, He went into the kitchen and she went into the living room to fish her phone from her jeans. Six missed calls, Three voicemails, And fifteen text messages; All from Cassee and Alaina.

She should have remembered to at least text them she thought to herself. She reads through the texts first, "Callie, Where are you?" "Callie?" "Callie Ann, Are you okay?" "I'm getting worried" "CALL ME, ASAP"... 'Yep', She thought, 'They're worried, Damn it'. She texts back to Cassee and Alaina at the same time "I'm fine, Sorry for not texting/calling, Stayed at Jons;) Call you later xoxo". She put her phone on top of her pile of clothes again and wandered off to the kitchen to find Jon pouring the coffee, She couldn't help but smile. " _Everything alright with your friends?_ " He asked hearing her come in the room. " _Yeah, They'll be fine, They got worried because I told them I'd call them last night and never even texted. But I texted them now so all is good_ " She replies. " _Good, The sugar is right here, I don't know how much you want, Also I've got cereal, bagels, Or we can go out and get something for breakfast_ " Jon says. " _I don't mind either way, But if we do go out, We need to swing by my place so I can shower and get dressed_ " Callie tells him.

Suddenly his phone starts vibrating on the counter, he laughs and says 'here we go' as he picks it up. " _Hello_ " Callie hears Jon say, She started daydreaming as she stirred her coffee... Last night turned out so much more incredible than she thought was possible. She stood there at the table just studying him. The way he looked, moved, talked, all of it. She was just taking it all in, Kinda like she did him last night. She hears him talking through her day dream... " _yeah, well Callies here, we may go out for breakfast... She's a new friend of mine... No you two might terrify her... Well we will see. I'll let you know. yeah yeah yeah, I'll give you a ring after_ "... With that he pressed the screen and put the phone back on the counter. " _Who might terrify me?_ " Callie asked Jon, Trying not to giggle at the same time. Jon looks at her and says " _Oh, my buddies, the ones I wasn't sure if they were gonna try to stop by last night, They want to meet up with us for breakfast if you're down? You could even ask your friends if they want to come along_ ". Callie at this point couldn't help by smile, No matter how lame it seemed considering she just met him, And knew with his career this probably wasn't gonna turn into anything, He wanted to invite her friends along. He didn't want her to leave earlier in the morning, He still wanted to spend time with her, Which would mean to more time in the bedroom as well. That thought made her grin even bigger, Again she starts biting her lip without even thinking about it. He was just too hot in every way possible.

" _So what do you think, Do you wanna go meet up with them? How about your girls?_ " Jons voice broke through her vivid thoughts. " _Hmm, They might want to, Especially after how worried I had them last night, I'll text them._ " She tells him, As she slowly walks away to go get her phone again. She picks it up and clicks on her last text to both Cassee and Alaina, She hits reply and quickly types a short text, "Jon's buddies want to meet up with us 4 b-fast, u 2 wanna join?". She was about to put her phone down when already it buzzed back, "They hot like him? But sure let me know when and where" Alaina said... "Sure, Where/when?" Cassee responds as well.. She texts them both again and says "Let u know in a few, c u soon". This time she picks up her jeans to slip them on and slips her phone in the pocket, then back into the kitchen she heads. " _They said sure they'll come along, I just have to let them know when and where_ " Callie tells Jon, " _First we really do need to swing by my place though so I can clean up_ ". Jon tells her " _alright, let me grab my keys and we can go, you look good in my shirt_ " he winks as he walks away to get his keys. After strapping her shoes on and picking up her shirt she heads to the door where she follows him out.

They go down the elevator and head out to his car. She tells him where her apartment is, realizing it really isn't very far from his place after all. Soon they were there. She pulls her spare key out from her hiding spot, realizing that she left her keys at home the night before anyways, And twists the doorknob and asks Jon, " _Well are you coming in?_ " with a smile. She was glad that she had straightened up the place a couple days before, She usually slacks with it as busy as work gets, and afterall, She don't have company over often. She tells him to make himself at home and that she was gonna jump in a real quick shower and she'd be ready to go.

Before leaving the room, She asked him where they were going for breakfast and she texted Cassee and Alaina to tell them where and when to meet up. She got in the bathroom, Turned the water on and slowly undressed, Breathing in his scent from his tshirt she was wearing, She drops her clothes to the floor, Looking in the mirror she smiles and steps into the shower. She was just about to rinse the shampoo out of her hair and suddenly the shower curtain opens and Jon climbs in. He's already hard as a rock, Naked and just as sexy as he was the night before... " _You told me to make myself at home_ " He said, " _So here I am_ ". Her strong desires overcame her again, She moves closer to him, Kissing him, She reaches down and grabs his throbbing, erect penis. She kneels down and puts it in her mouth, Sucking him hard, She smiles as much as she could. Reaching her hands around his back, She rubs them along his lower back and onto his ass cheeks, Down and back up his legs. She was taking him in her mouth as far as she could, He was so huge that she couldn't quite take him all... So she uses her hand to make up for it. At this point he's got his fingers tangled in her messy, soapy, soaking wet hair, Groaning he tells her " _Callie, I'm about to burst_ " And just as he says it, She feels his hot, sticky sex juices filling up her mouth. She loved how he tasted, She didn't want it to stop, But it eventually did. He wasn't done with her though, He pushed her against the wall of the shower, Lifts one of her legs up and slides his still hard penis inside of her.

" _Ohhhhh_ " She moans, The hot water hitting her face as she leaned her head back as far as she could. The water burnt a little hitting her eye lids, but the pleasure made it well worth it. Jon filled her as deep as he could, Groaning with pleasure he slowly thrusts in and out. Each time he thrust in, He goes as far as he could, Making sure they both feel all the pleasure from each and every movement. Callie wraps her arms around him, Pulling him in, She kisses him passionately. She can feel herself ready to climax, Her body starts shaking, and he holds her close, staying inside of her, intensifying the sensations going through her body. She feels her juices running down her leg, mixed in with the water. Jon starts thrusting harder and faster allowing himself to blow his load deep inside. He groans with satisfaction, Collapsing against her onto the wall. They stay that way for a couple minutes. She kisses him and tells him they've gotta get ready to go or they'll be late. Slowly he pulls out of her and lets her finish washing her hair. Jon picks up the bar of soap to wash up quickly and switched places to rinse off. He climbs out of the shower and grabs a towel to dry off with then wrap around his waist. She finishes up in the shower and steps out, Jon is standing there with another towel held out for her to wrap up in. Callie spins into the towel til Jons arms are wrapped around her and the towel. He hugs her like that for a minute then tells her how glad he is that she decided to go home with him. " _I am beyond glad I decided to go, The fantasies I had at the club, have been beyond fulfilled_ " She responds. " _I'm happy about that_ " He whispers kissing her forehead, " _well lets get dressed and go meet up with everyone_ ".

Callie reaches to the sink and tosses Jon his clothes, He finished drying off and slipped into his clothes. Callie walked out of the bathroom, Carrying his t-shirt that she was wearing and went into her bedroom to find the rest of her clothes. She's opening her dresser drawer and she hears Jon walk past her room on his phone " _Yeah, We'll be there shortly, Her friends are meeting us too_ " She hears him say. She smiles to herself as she pulls out a pair of jean capris and a matching bra and thong set. She carries them over to her bed, puts them down and slowly gets dressed. She grabs her brush and runs in through her hair, then goes back into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth. Callies just turning the water off and Jon appears in the doorway and asks if she was almost ready... She told him, " _Yep, Just have to throw some shoes on and I'll be good to go_ ". Jon stood to the side to let her exit the bathroom and followed her down the hallway to the living room where she walked over to the corner of the room and slipped on some flipflops. She turned around and instantly he pulled her close and kissed her. When they pulled away she told him if he didn't stop doing that they were never gonna make it to breakfast with all their friends. Jon chuckles and says " _That may be true, At least it would be worth it_ ". She reaches down to the coffee table and grabs her keys and phone, She texts Cassee and Alaina "on our way". Callie tosses them both along with her wallet, into her purse that was next to the table, Looks at Jon and says " _lets go_!"

Jon followed Callie out of the room and to the door, grabbing her hand he opens the door, making sure its locked and shuts it behind them. They go down the stairs and get back to his car, Unlocking it he asks Callie if she's ready to meet his rowdy friends. Her response, " _Are you ready to really meet mine?_ " They get in and drive about 20 minutes away to this quiet little diner. Along the ride, They talk more and more. Telling eachother about their lives and their hopes. Callie learns that he didn't have an easy childhood growing up. He grew up in Ohio, and his mom wasn't exactly what you would call mother of the year, Between her drinking, The drugs and The guys, It's a surprise he turned out so well. His dad wasn't around at all, Til he hit his twenties. Now at this age though, Him and his mom have built a bit of a relationship up, Not a close one, But they are in eachothers lives at least. To his surprise, She told them as far as their mothers go, They had a similar upbringing. She told him how her mother would just up and leave because she'd meet a new guy or how she'd always be at the bar, or getting high. Her mother signed over custody of her on numerous occasions to her grandmother. She's quite close to her grandmother, As they grew a bond over the years. However even living with her grandmother all that time, She basically raised herself. And her father, Well he was only there when he wanted to be, She told him. Still driving, He grabbed her hand again, Pulling it up towards his mouth he gently kissed her hand. " _Well you turned out incredible in spite of all that_ " He tells her, Callies simple response was " _ditto_ " with a huge smile.

She hears the clicking of the blinker as he's about to pull into the parking lot, She sees Cassee's car. Cassee and Alaina drove there together, Both were standing at the back of the car leaning against the trunk. Callie waves to them and catches their attention, They stood up straight and started walking towards where Jon pulled into a parking spot. All of a sudden Callie notices these two guys with long hair come running over, 'These must be Jons friends' she thinks to herself. " _Jonny boy_ " One of them calls out, " _introduce us to the lady_ ". She couldn't help but smile at this point, Just the fact that this simple fantasy she had at a club, has turned into this incredible start of a weekend, Now she's meeting his friends, This all just seemed so surreal.

They climbed the rest of the way out of the car, And Jon comes around and shuts her door, Wrapping his arm around her waist they walk to the opposite side of the car, Cassee and Alaina walk closer to where Jons friends were already standing. Jon then introduces his friends, " _Joe, Colby, This is Callie... Callie, This is Joe and Colby_ ", Then Jon turns and looks at Cassee and Alaina, and says " _I'm Jon, by the way, Sorry for not reminding Callie to at least text you both last night, and causing you worry_ ", " _This is Cassee and Alaina_ " Callie chimes in. Alaina speaks up, " _Oh, at this point, it's quite alright_ " She says with a smile while staring over at Colby and Joe. Callie knew right away she was attracted to them, And considering knowing Alaina well, She had a pretty good idea Joe was the one who caught her attention. Alaina had a thing for guys with tattoos, And Joe had quite the sleeve down one arm. Looking over at Cassee, She see's that she's off in a daze staring at Colby, Who was suddenly walking over to her. Putting his hand out to her, Colby says to Cassee, " _Shall we all go inside_?" Joe puts his arm out for Alaina who was clearly at a loss for words, She just let out this child like giggle. Jon still with his arm around Callies waist led the way...


	4. Chapter 4

He opened the door for Callie, Holding it open behind them so that the rest of their group could step inside. A waitress immediately led them over to a large booth, Placing menus down, She asked if anyone knew what they'd like to drink. Everyone ordered their drinks, Mainly ended up being coffees except for Callies, She ordered Orange Juice. They all looked through menus and decided on what they were going to get to eat. While waiting for the waitress to return they all started talking. Joe asked Jon why he didn't tell him why he was going to the club last night, that he would have joined him. Jon laughs and says " _It's good that you didn't, Or my night probably would have absolutely been crap_ ". " _Oh listen to Mr tough ladies man over here_ " Joe chuckles, Then he turns to Callie and asks, " _Jons been a gentleman hasn't he? I don't want to have to powerbomb him right here for not being one_ ", Callie starts thinking to herself, 'okay these guys must wrestle too', She smiles and says " _Jon has been absolutely beyond my wildest dreams, and yes that is a very good thing_ ".

Their waitress finally returned, At this point the restaurant was filling up so it took her longer than expected to get back to them. They all ordered and off the waitress went. They continued talking about themselves and their jobs. Jon, Joe and Colby all had the same career, Being pro wrestlers they traveled all around the world all year round, But they did have the opportunity to go home weekly even though it was only a few days at a time. Cassee worked for this big ad agency, She was fairly successful with it. And Alaina like Callie, Was a secretary, For different companies though. Callie, Cassee and Alaina hadn't traveled much in their lives so the stories they were hearing from the guys were quite intriguing for them. The different countries and the things the guys had learned about the different cultures, It was so exciting the way they described it.

It didn't take as long for the waitress to come back this time, She brought all their food to them fairly quick. They continued talking as they ate their food. Alaina spoke up and asked the guys what they were doing that evening, Suggesting that they should all get together and maybe order some pizza for dinner and find a movie for them to all watch. Jon responds " _I'm game if you guys are, We can all go back to my place if you guys want?_ ". Joe and Colby said that it sounded good to them, So Jon asked " _Alaina and Cassee, How about you two? Sound alright with you girls?_ " Alaina said " _Oh most definitely_ " while she looked over at Joe and winked. Callie finally chimes in and says " _This night is gonna be wild_ " with a chuckle. After they finished their food, The guys insisted on paying, Since it was the 'Gentleman' thing to do, They all started heading outside towards their cars. Colby and Joe hugged Alaina and Cassee goodbye, traded numbers and told them they looked forward to seeing them later.

Then they went over to Callie and told her that if Jon gives her any hard times to let them know. Callie smiled and said " _oh don't even worry about it_ ". Jon told them " _we'll see you guys all later around 6_ ". And off the guys went to their car they drove over in. Callie was about to walk over to the passenger side of the car when Jon stopped her and pulled her into a sweet, but passionate kiss. He then walked over and opened her door for her, then shut it once she was in. He did this little dance sort of thing as he walked back to the driver side, got in and started the car. " _Your place or mine?_ " he asked, Callies response, " _surprise me_ ". And away from the restaurant they drove...

Jon ended up driving back to Callies place, When they got their he told her, " _Why don't you get some clothes for the rest of the weekend, Well if you're okay with that idea_ ". Callie said okay, and upstairs they went. He waited in the kitchen cause he got a phone call which seemed to have been important. So Callie went in her bedroom, opened her closet and found a bag that would be big enough to pack for the weekend. She went over to her dresser and grabbed a couple pairs of pants, a couple shirts and some matching bra and panty sets. She also was sure to pack her brush, toothbrush, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner. She was sure Jon had shampoo and conditioner but probably not the kind she used for her sometimes uncontrollable hair. Once she was done throwing everything in her bag, She headed towards the living room to grab her phone charger as well, And met Jon back in the kitchen who had just hung up the phone and turned around with the biggest smile. " _Everything alright?_ " Callie asked him. Jon said " _perfect, everything is perfect, Ready to go?_ " She nodded and out the door they headed.

On the way over to Jons house they didn't say much, Just sat in silence with smiles on their faces. It was one of those things where it was perfect without even saying anything, Just being in eachothers presence was enough. When they arrived, Jon parked in the same spot where they left from that morning, He ran around the car and opened Callies door and grabbed her bag for her. He hit the alarm button on his key ring and inside the building they went.

Once inside Jons apartment, He told Callie to make herself at home, If she wanted to put her stuff in his room she could. She said alright, and headed towards his room. When Callie walked in his room the first thing that she noticed was on his bed, Was a gorgeous bouquet of roses. She couldn't help herself, She went over and noticed there was a card labeled to her. So she opened it, "Callie, Thank you for making this so far the best weekend home I've had in a very long time, It's still only the beginning, I can't wait for what's next, Jon". With the biggest smile, She picked the roses up and smelled them, Breathing the amazing scent in she wondered to herself when would he possibly have had time to do that. The only conclusion she possibly could come to would have been when he was on the phone at her house. She set the roses back down and went and stuck her bag in the corner of the room. She took out her phone charger and plugged it in next to one of the night stands and left her phone there to charge. She picked the roses back up and headed back to the other room to find Jon.

She found him in the kitchen making some more coffee, He turned and said " _Oh they did make it here, What would you like to drink dear?_ ", Callie could feel her face starting to hurt from smiling so much, But amidst the smiling she managed to get out " _Coffee is fine for now, When did you even have time to do this? They're beautiful, I love them... Do you have a vase or a tall glass I could put them in?_ ". Jon finished making their coffees and went through his cabinet, Which didn't appear to have too much in them either, Fairly similar to the rest of his apartment. But he managed to find a fairly tall glass that would be big enough to put some water in and set the roses inside. Callie then slid them to the center of the kitchen table and said they looked great there for now. After doing that, She went over and pulled Jon into a tight hug and kissed him gently. " _Thank you_ " she whispered, " _You're making this weekend absolutely incredible_ ". Kissing her forehead, Jon replies " _Likewise, Lets go watch some tv_ ". They grabbed their coffees and headed towards the living room.

Cuddled up on the couch, They channel surfed trying to find something they wanted to watch, In the end they ended up leaving some 80s rock music channel on. Laying there they would occasionally sing along to some of the songs, Their hands intertwined, They talked more about their passions. Her passion for music, Even though she loved her current job, And His passions for the wrestling business. Jon told her more about how growing up, Because of how his mother was, Wrestling was an escape for him. He definitely was wise beyond his years, She noticed. He told her about all the training he went through to get to where he was at, And told her about his hectic schedules and how when he was home the next week that he hoped they'd be able to hang out again. Callie told him she loved the sound of that idea. Just laying their wrapped up in one another they drifted off to sleep on the couch. They awoke two hours later when Jons phone was suddenly going off. He answered it, It was Joe, " _Hey Jon, do you need me to grab anything before heading over there, Its almost five so I figured that I would check now_ ". Jon had put the phone on speaker so that he didn't have to adjust the way they were laying too much. " _No I think we got everything, We can order some pizza when you all get here and have it delivered_ " Jon responded, Then Joe says " _Dude you sound half asleep it's the middle of the afternoon_ ", " _Yeah well Callie and I dozed off asshole_ " Jon says with a laugh. " _Hi Joe_ " Callie chimes in. " _Hey chicka, well I'll let you fools go do whatever you're doing, See you in about an hour, Colby and I are picking up Cassee and Alaina instead of them having to find your place,_ " " _Okay see you then, Later_ " Jon says while tapping the front of his screen and tossing it on the floor.

" _I'm perfectly okay with staying just like this til they get here_ " Callie said to Jon, In response he says " _Well then lets not move_ ". So they didn't with the exception of Callie turning to face him, Laying her head on his chest she could hear his heart beat, And feel the rise and fall of his chest with his breathing, Such a peaceful feeling she thought to herself. Back to sleep they drifted off. About an hour later, They hear the door bell ringing, So they got up and heading towards the door to let everyone in. Callie yawned as the door opened, And Cassee asks her " _tired huh? what have you two been doing?_ " " _Sleeping actually_ " Callie sleepily answered. " _mhm, Sure thats what they all say_ " Colby teased, Jon tells him to shut up they really were sleeping, and for us all to head to the living room and decide what we want to order and to watch.

This time Callie lead the way, At this point she felt comfortable enough that it wasn't even an issue. She climbed back on the couch, Jon joined her, And everyone else sat down onto the floor. Callie could tell Alaina and Joe seemed to have hit it off pretty well by how chummy they were with one another. Oddly enough it seemed like Cassee who was usually quite outspoken was still acting incredibly shy with Colby. Joe was laying back leaning on his arms and Alaina was leaning against him, They seemed like they were in their own little bubble. Suddenly Callie hears Colby ask Cassee if she'd join him to go make some coffee, She knew he was definitely comfortable being at Jon's house. Colby got up and reached out his hand to help Cassee up as well, And with him holding her hand he lead the way over to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

In the kitchen Colby asked Cassee how she liked her coffee, She came back with an incredibly cheesy sounding " _sweet like you_ ". Followed by her face turning beat red, and she says " _oh my god, I can't believe I just said that out loud_ ". Colby laughed and said " _Don't worry, It was cute_ ". Cassee then asked him how he liked his coffee, to which is said " _lite with tons of sugar, Gotta always have that energy_ ".." _Well yeah with your profession, It must be tiring, If you don't want to stay the whole time tonight don't worry about it, I wouldn't want to keep you out_ " She said to Colby. " _Cass, you're worrying too much. Tonight will be fantastic!_ " After he said that the coffee finished filling into the pot, Colby poured some into two cups, And added some sugar to Cassees being sure to have her tell him when to stop. He then proceeded to add quite a bit of sugar to his, and went over to the fridge to grab the creamer. Cassee took it from him and poured it into each glass and put it back in the fridge. She just looked at him with this smile that she couldn't pull away from. He put his arm around her shoulder and said " _lets head back to everyone else_ ", he picked up the coffee cup, She picked up hers and back into the living room they headed.

Back in the living room she noticed Jon and Callie disappeared, She says " _Where did them two goofs disappear?_ " She was finally loosening up. Alaina spoke up and said, " _I really didn't notice they left_ " with a giggle. All of a sudden Cassee notices the huge red mark on the side of Alainas neck, Closer towards the back where it can easily be hidden by her hair, Though she didn't do a very good job hiding it. Cassee just laughs and shakes her head. " _What_?" Alaina questions, " _What's so funny_?". Colby speaks up and says " _Joe, Nice uh, well leaving your mark, Should we leave you two alone as well? Where ever Jon and Callie disappeared to anyway, Probably the bedroom_ " he chuckles. Cassee says " _maybe we should leave them alone for a few, We can drink our coffees without worrying about ruining the carpets_ ", They turned and left the room leaving Alaina and Joe alone again.

Alaina moves right back next to Joe who is now laying on his side. She looks at him and says " _Well tonight is sure turning out interesting_ ", To which he replies with a simple " _mhm_ ". Pulling her closer to him he breathes in the smell of her hair, " _flowery_ " he says, Causing Alaina to laugh. She looks at him and smiling once she finished laughing, " _you're such a flirt_ ". Joe didn't even respond to that, He just pulled her even closer into an extremely hot and passionate kiss. Alaina could feel herself loose her breath for a moment, The most incredible feeling of all. In the midst of their kiss, They rolled to where Alaina was laying below Joe. She couldn't help but tangle up her fingers in his long silky black hair. She didn't usually like guys with long hair but she was loving his. She moaned because she was getting really aroused by this. She didn't want to take things too far on the first night, But she was definitely enjoying herself.

Elsewhere Jon and Callie had disappeared to his bedroom. They just couldn't keep their hands off one another, Their clothes were spread across the floor from the door to the bed. Jon had Callie bent over the side of the bed, Thrusting in and out of her from behind. His fingers wrapped up in Callies hair pulling her head far enough back to kiss her. " _AHHH_ " Callie moans out, " _You're so incredible Jon, Don't stop_ ". Through his heavy breathing Jon says back " _Oh baby, I don't want to, for as long as you want_ ". He starts thrusting harder and faster, Callies breathing getting heavier and heavier, " _Turn me around baby I want to see you cum_ " She tells him. Slowly Jon pulls out just long enough for Callie to get further onto the bed and turn onto her back. He climbed right on top of her, spread her legs wide open and slowly slid his hard member right back inside of her. " _ohh"_ She moans again, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck she pulls him into a kiss. As they pull away from the kiss, She bites his lip gently telling him she doesn't want this weekend to end. He starts thrusting faster again, feeling her body start to shake, He knew she was on the brink of an orgasm. He bites her neck gently feeling her let it all out. He still doesn't stop thrusting, and she says " _my turn again, roll, Now!_ " She orders. He stays deep inside of her and rolls so she's on top. Her perky breasts bouncing away and she lifts and lowers herself back onto his hot erect penis, She starts bouncing up and down even faster, being sure to clench her pelvic muscles each time she bounces back up. He told her he was getting close. She tightens her legs as she continues to ride him, making it a tighter fit for him with his large erection deep inside of her. Finally she feels him release his sperm deep inside of her again. He groaned out " _so...fucking...hot_ ". Callie collapsed on top of Jon, With their bodies still connected as one. She kisses him again, And says she cant wait for later, but they should go back to their friends. He agreed, while adding that he'd be fine just letting them stay in the other room while entertaining themselves.

They waited a few more minutes than got up and found their clothes, Pulling them back on, Jon pushed Callie against the door kissing her madly. " _lets go_ " he says after a few minutes, He pulls her away and opens the door. They walk back out, passing the kitchen she sees Colby sitting on a chair with Cassee in his lap, The two of them with their tongues down eachothers throats. " _Ahem_ " Jon cleared his throat. Cassee giggled and said " _sorry guys_ " to Jon and Callie. " _I just wanna find out what we all want to order for food, I'm starving_ " Jon says." _We should go_ _ask Joe and Alaina_ ". So the four of them head into the living room to find Joe and Alaina laying on top of one another, Joe didn't have a shirt on and his hand was up the back of Alainas. They were making out as if they forgot anyone else was around. " _Earth to Alaina!_ " Callie says. No response from her or Joe. Colby walks over and stands above them, and claps in their ears, Effectively catching their attention.

" _Dude what do ya'll want to eat_ " Colby asks them. The six of them sit back in their original spots they started out in, only this time Cassee was much closer to Colby. They all decided on Pizza, So Jon called the local pizza shop and ordered a couple large pizzas and some soda to go along with it, Even though they were sure that alcohol would turn into the beverage of choice...

About a half hour later the doorbell was buzzing, It was the pizza delivary man. Jon answered the door, handed the guy some money and told him to keep the change. Taking the pizzas and the bag of sodas from him he said "t _hanks, Later_ " and shut the door with his foot as the guy walked away from the door. On his way back to the living room, Callie had met him in the kitchen and grabbed some plates and cups. " _Thanks_ _darling_ " he said to her, with a smile. " _babe, you can thank me later, for now lets go eat"_ she says back. They head back into the living room and put the pizzas, plates and cups onto the coffee table. " _Food_!" Joe says, As him and Alaina stand up to go over to get some pizza. Colby and Cassee slowly follow them, Jon and Callie already each grabbed a slice of pizza without even taking a plate, They had awoken the hunger in one another in more ways than one. " _Mmm, This pizza is so good"_ Callie says, " _How have I never tried pizza from this place before_?". Everyone starts laughing, Especially Alaina and Cassee, They both knew how much Callie loved pizza, She could eat it for days. While they were eating they decided to pick out a movie on netflix for them all to watch.

They decided on watching The Dilemma, Something funny but cute, It was the girls choice. Before turning the movie on, Jon grabbed the rest of them some pillows out of one of the spare rooms, So they could get some what comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe was leaning back on a few pillows while Alaina was leaning on him. He had one arm draped over her, holding her close to him. Colby and Cassee were spooning on the floor with a few pillows to keep there heads higher up to see the movie well enough. Then there was Callie and Jon, who were laying on the couch together all tangled up. Jon was behind Callie and they had their legs twisted together, One of his on the bottom, then one of hers, with his other leg between her legs. He of course had his arms around her. She was trying to focus on the movie as best as she could, especially because she loved it. But he was making that so incredibly hard to do.

She still couldn't get over how close they had grown in such a short amount of time, and she certainly didn't want it to end. She kept thinking about how incredible the weekend had been going, but she also knew he'd be heading back out on the road cause of his career. So she wanted to make the most of it. Suddenly she feels him kissing her neck, And then licking from her neck up to near the back of her ear, while taking the time to lightly blow his warm breath over where he kissed and licked... He had definitely learned how much of a turn on that was for her. " _Stopp, all our friends are right here_ " She turned her head back towards him and whispered. " _So they're focused on the movie_ " Jon whispers back, " _I'm gonna go get some more ice for my soda... you go to the bathroom in a minute_ " And with that he bites the side of her neck gently and gets up and walks out of the room. Callie looks at everyone else, and they didn't even notice Jon got up, as they were too into the movie.

Callie got up and tip toed out of the room as well... He was waiting right outside of the living room, He grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway to his bedroom. He twisted the lock as he pushed it shut behind them, He already was kissing her madly! His hand tangling in her hair, The other under her shirt unclasping her bra and pulling her shirt up. He guides her so she can walk backwards to the bed. She feels the bed finally against the back of her legs, she allowed herself to fall backwards onto it. Jon fell with her, reaching down to unbutton her jeans and push them down, She reaches down to unbutton his as well, Everything was such a rush but so passionate. He mumbles " _fuck_ " Standing up to pull Callie's pants and thong off, and push his pants and boxers down the rest of the way. He wasted no time to climb back on top of her, She pulled her bra off and threw it to the side. Jon immediately put her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard on them, While doing so he reached down and started immediately circling her already swollen clit with his fingers making sure she was nice and moist for him. Once she was, which didn't take long, He spread her legs without much effort, It wasn't like Callie was gonna fight that anyway, And he slid his hard cock as deep inside of her as he could. Thrusting in and out as fast and wildly as he could. It wasn't before long Callie was screaming " _Jon, Keep going, Right there, Deeper, I'M GONNA CUM NOW!_ " Her body started quivering, She was moaning again. Jon slightly slowed down and then picked up the pace again. Jon told her he was ready to bust. She moans out " _Do it, Cum inside of me, I wanna feel you fill me up again_ " as she gasps. He leans down and sucks on her neck, Gently nibbling at it. And just like that Callie feels his warm, sweet liquids deep inside of her.

He groaned into her neck, making her even hotter. That and the fact he was still buried deep inside of her, Her body started shaking all over again, They came again, this time together, Their juices mixing. " _Fuckkk that was amazing, I've been wanting to do that again since we walked out of the room the last time, I cant keep my hands off of you_ " He breathes out. " _Best sex of my life_ " She says in response, While kissing him deeply. " _I don't want it to stop_ " She says, " _Not to kill the mood but the weekends over tomorrow_ ". He looked deep into her eyes and smiled, He kissed her on the forehead and said " _darling, The weekend maybe almost over, But next weekends only so far away, Lets head back out before they notice we left again_ ".

With that they got up, found their clothes, put them back on and headed out. She went back into the living room first and sat down on the couch. Alaina slightly looked over at her, Smiled and looked back at the tv. A minute or so later Jon came back in the room, Crawled on the couch behind her and pulled her close. They watched the last twenty some odd minutes of the movie just enjoying laying with one another. She couldn't break the smile from her face, Knowing that this weekend wasn't the end of everything. She wondered just how far this was all gonna go, But in the moment she just wanted to enjoy the night. The movie was ending and they all started laughing at the last few lines. Everyone truly seemed to be enjoying themselves, Which was amazing.

Afterwards they all turned to face one another and were talking about the movie. Cassee goes " _Lets get some drinks, To celebrate an amazing night_ ". " _Hell yeah!_ " Alaina exclaims. Callie stands up and says " _Me and the girls will go get the drinks._ " Callie, Cassee and Alaina all went into the kitchen, Callie had them come too because she wanted to see really how things seemed in their opinions on all the guys. She still felt like she was in a dream, It didn't seem real cause it was too perfect. How is it that the one night she finally decides to go out with the girls, She meets this amazing man, Has this incredible weekend, His friends are great and seem to be hitting it off with her friends, How could ANY of this be reality, She wonders to herself. They all get into the kitchen and Alaina shrieks, " _Oh my god Callie! How did you manage to make our lives THIS much better, This easily? Seriously girl, Spill!_ ". Cassee was just standing there nodding her head, As if to say she agreed with Alaina. Callie laughs and says " _I really didn't do anything though. He approached me, I just decided to go home with him when I was invited haha_ ". Alaina says " _Well as much as that typically wouldn't be too smart, I'm SO glad you did, DAMN girl_.". " _So what do you two REALLY think of the three of them?_ " Callie finally asked them. Cassee speaks up this time and says " _if you've gotta ask, you are out of your mind! They're amazing! And you and Jon seem to REALLY be getting close, huh?_ " " _I guess so, But I don't want to get my hopes up especially with his career... Like how long til he gets bored with all of this. Ya know?_ " She said. " _Callie, You need to stop being so negative! And I'm sure Cassee agrees with me, Ya'll look too happy to just get bored of one another, And I don't care that I may seem like I'm pushing it since you guys just met, But this is the happiest I've ever seen you_ " " _Well... He did say next weekend isn't all that far away_ " " _See, Alainas right, Stop being negative and just enjoy yourself_ " " _I guess so! Maybe you guys will have a great outcome from this all too_ " " _See, lets get some drinks pouring! Lets go!_ " This was basically all of what their conversation consisted of. Alaina and Cassee grab some glasses, While Callie grabbed the alcohol and just as she was about to turn around to follow the girls there were arms wrapped around her, " _everything alright?_ " Jon asked. " _And sorry for startling you"_ he laughed a little with that, She jumped when suddenly his arms were around her. " _Everything's... amazing_ " She says back to him. " _We were just heading back in there, lets go!_ "

They all went back into the living room, Alaina and Cassee handed glasses to Joe and Colby, Kept two for themselves and placed two on the table next to the couch for Callie and Jon. Callie twisted off the top of the bottle as she walked into the room, Jon right behind her, And poured some in hers and Jon's glass and passed the bottle around. Once they all started drinking things got a bit wild. Joe went and found some cards in the other room and suggested they all play strip poker. Callie was fine with that cause she knew her and the girls were at least decent at the game, So maybe they'd get the boys to strip down! After all it was all out of fun. The game got going and they were definitely drinking their drinks down fairly quick. They were all doing pretty crappy at the game, But that just made it even more fun. At this point, The girls each lost a shirt, Jon and Joe were both in boxers, Colby still had shorts on, Which the next time around he lost those anyway. They all were enjoying themselves, and laughing, They already got through three bottles between the six of them. Jon told them all to make sure they knew no one was leaving, Not with as much as they all had to drink. He told them there are two extra bedrooms, they could figure it out later, but they certainly weren't going anywhere. They all agreed that was fine. They all started telling each other more stories about their lives, And throughout all the talking you could see the pairs just move closer and closer again. Callie was sitting between Jon's legs, Cassee was leaning against Colby, And Alaina was laying across the floor with her head laying on Joe's legs. Callie thought to herself how it was a no brainer how the bedrooms were going to end up working out tonight, She had a feeling her and both of the girls were in for one wild night.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually they all decided it was time to drag themselves to bed. Jon looks at Callie and asks her how adventurous she was... Callie told him definitely more than he'd think. He winks at her as he told her to follow him... Once in his bedroom, Jon goes over to the closet and reaches up on the shelf, and far over to the side he had a box that he pulled down. When he opened it, Callie looked in and seen restraints, handcuffs and edible body paint. She couldn't help but simply look up and smile, this was all something she thoroughly enjoyed.

Down the hall in one of the spare rooms, Cassee and Colby were in there. They both were drunk but thinking clear enough to know exactly what they were doing. Cassee was still in her bra and short shorts, while Colby was in his boxers. Cassee was laying on the bed and Colby was on top of her, kissing her neck trailing kisses back up to her mouth. She started wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. The more passionate the kiss got, the more aroused they were getting. Cassee could feel Colby growing in length through his boxers and her shorts, she could also feel herself starting to get incredibly wet. She starts running her nails up and down his back, slowly she drags her fingers around to the front of his boxers and reaches in to pull out his erection. In response Colby sits up and pulls her shorts and boy-short underwear down. He didn't wait another second of their time, his tongue was already tracing circles in between her slit. After making sure that she was nice and wet, He kissed up her stomach, and pushed himself inside of her. " _Ahhh_ " She moans out. " _You're so tight_ " he breathes, Slowly he started pushing in and out of her. As he's pushing in as deep as he could, She had a feeling that everyone else was gonna hear her but she didn't care. She was screaming with pleasure. " _Colby...yes...right there.. that's the spot...don't stop... uhhh_ ". He made sure he didn't stop, Her body was convulsing, An orgasm stronger than she's ever felt in her life, it completely took over her. Her hands fisting up, One clenching the bed sheets, The other in his two toned hair. He started thrusting in and out, faster and faster. He knew he was ready to hit his busting point. She was still so incredibly tight that the pressure made the pleasure even more satisfying. He grunted, and soon she felt herself full of not only her juices, but his as well. They were both breathing incredibly heavy, As he collapsed on top of her. Soon they fell asleep tangled in each others arms.

While all this is going on, Alaina and Joe are in the other spare room, the two of them a little more hesitant with one another. He was being incredibly sweet and sensitive to her. They were laying there, just looking into one anothers eyes, when suddenly Alaina became incredibly brave and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His hands start wandering, Sliding them down her pants, He starts rubbing her sensitive clit gently. He made circles around it with his long fingers. Still kissing him, She feels herself ready to climax, She starts breathing heavier and heavier. The kissing starts slowing down cause she couldn't catch her breath. She reaches an arm behind her and undoes her own bra, Pulling it off, Her breasts fall free. Instantly his other hand is playing with them, Squeezing at them, Just feeling them. He lowers himself to kiss them each gently, he starts nibbling on them, then sucking at her hardened nipples. She pushes him over onto his back, And slides her shorts and thong off, " _I don't want to wait any longer, I just cant_ " She tells him. She rips his boxers down, and instantly his penis was standing straight up. She lowered herself onto him, He was quite large, So it hurt a little at first, But she didn't care. She started riding him, like nothing ever before. He was still playing with her breasts while they bounced up and down with her. She leans her head back and moans. As she's riding him, He starts playing with her clit again, Making more circles around it while his large penis was filling her up as deep as she would take him in each time she lowered down. " _AHHHH_ " She finally screams out, " _You're so hard. And filling_ " she says, Suddenly shes pouring cum out all over him. He wraps his arms around her and while still deep inside, He rolls them over so she was now on the bottom, He starts thrusting in and out faster than she was riding, At this angle he was getting himself in even deeper. She's moaning when suddenly he allows himself to cum inside of her. She could feel her insides filled up with his sweet, man juice. Slowly he pulled out of her, Still making sure to go back with his fingers and keep rubbing her, She said " _we're definitely not done tonight, Rest up for now_!"

Down at the other end of the house, In Jon's room, Callie was tied to his bed posts, She couldn't move her arms. He was licking her neck, And gently nibbling here and there. Working his way to her breasts, She was getting more and more turned on. He reaches over to the stand and pulled out the edible paint. He pours some over her body, Tracing his fingers through it, She starts to squirm from being so ticklish. He starts working his way down again, kissing all over each breast, licking and sucking each nipple. He didn't want to stop, he works his way further down her abdomen. Licking up some of the paint," _mmm_ " he moans out. He sticks his tongue in her naval and uses it to play with her belly ring. He reaches between her legs and sticks two fingers deep inside, She instantly moaned, And squirmed, But she couldn't get very far. Further and further down her body he gets, And dives right into her pussy. Sucking at her clit, and licking around it, over and over, until she was screaming out his name. She must have came at least twice by the time he started moving back up her body, Only this time, He didn't kiss her. Instead he turned his body around, So his incredibly hard member was near her face. He went right back to her regions, Sucking up and all juices that she's released. She moved her head around til she was able to get his long cock into her mouth, Sucking hard, while he was licking her over and over. They both came at the same time, Bodies convulsing together. Finally he untied one of her wrists and flipped around so he was right side up. Being eye to eye again, he shoved his cock as deep into her as he could, Rolling them over so that he was on the bottom, He slapped her ass. What should have been painful was such a turn on for her, She told him to do it again, but even harder. He followed her order. She started riding him faster. She made sure he was deep inside of her and exploded again, She could tell the bed sheets below were going to be soaked, But she loved every minute of it. He turned them over again, And pulled her leg up over his shoulder so he could push even deeper inside. So deep, she could have sworn she felt him all the way into her stomach, He was so deep, so fast and so hard. She started screaming out again, She knew she wasn't very quiet, But the thought of the others hearing her, That just turned her on even more. He blew his load deep inside of her again, He didn't even go soft so they just kept at it until they fell asleep with their bodies still as one...


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Callie slides out of bed quietly since Jon was still asleep. She quietly unzipped her bag of clothes and found some shorts to throw on and found his t-shirt and slipped into them to leave the room. She got to the end of the hall and was startled by Alaina coming out of the bathroom. Callie was still half asleep, but she was hungry so she wanted to go make some breakfast for everyone. Alaina noticed Callie jumped and said " _Well good morning to you too_ ". Callie said sorry and yawned, followed by _"I'm gonna go make everyone breakfast, wanna join?_ " " _Sure! I wonder if Cassee's up, She sure had a long night_ " Alaina said while laughing, " _I heard her quite a bit...but that also means she probably heard me..._ ". " _Oh my god, Alaina, You did not!_ " _"Oh but I did... more than once_ " " _holy shit, didn't expect it from you, but that's amazing haha, We ALL got it_ " They finished pulling eggs, bread, bacon, butter for toast, and some cooking spray out. Alaina started breaking open eggs and pouring them into a bowl with a little milk and butter and smashing them up. Callie started the bacon and through some bread into the toaster. Soon they were joined by Cassee. Callie looks up and says " _So, you're a screamer huh?_ " and started laughing. Cassee says " _Shit we were that loud? I guess the neighbors must have had a show. Cause I know Alaina wasn't quiet either! And I'm sure you weren't, even though we couldn't hear you from down the hall, I'm sure some neighbors could have!_ " " _Hey, We all had an amazing night so fuck it... or them..again..._ " says Alaina. Causing both Callie and Cassee to laugh. Alaina had poured some of the egg into a pan and started scrambling them, Putting them onto plates as they finished and cooked the second portion of them. The bacon was almost done, As well as the toast, So Callie grabbed some cups out of the cupboard and asked Cassee to press start on the coffee maker. Once all the plates were filled with food, The girls ran to the rooms to get the guys. They dragged them sleepily out to the kitchen where they sat down to eat.

" _Damn this is good_ " Joe says, " _What did we do to deserve this?_ ". Alaina just looks at him and winks. Callie and Jon were sitting next to each other and still were having a hard time keeping to themselves. They were playing with each others feet under the table, Callie had one hand in her lap while eating with the other, And suddenly she as sneakily as she could reached her free hand over to Jon and started rubbing his cock under the table. Luckily for her they were sitting so close that it wasn't noticeable to the others or they definitely would have said something. Alaina and Joe were sitting just as close and she kept leaning her head over onto his shoulder. And Cassee and Colby, Well they seemed to be in their own world too. Sitting next to each other, Slowly eating while staring into each others eyes, with smiles on their faces. Callie was still happy at how well the weekend was going, It sucked that it was Saturday and the next day the guys all had to head on the road. 'Next weekend' She kept reminding herself. Finally Jon spoke up and asked what everyone was doing for the day. Colby said he had to run an errand but that was it, Everyone else said they weren't doing anything, Except Callie who said " _Well considering you had me get some clothes, I know I'm doing whatever you are_ ". So since everyone was basically free for the day, He suggested laser tag, Something fun, But not insane either since they didn't wanna exhaust themselves too much. They all agreed it sounded like it would be fun, and finished up their breakfasts. Soon Callie stands up and says " _I'm stuffed! I'm going to go and get my clothes together for the day._ " She brought her plate and glass over to the sink and placed them in there. On her way walking back by the table she stood behind Jon and leaned over to kiss him. " _mm_ " he moans a little. " _Get a room_ " Colby laughs. " _Oh we will, don't you worry_ " Callie says back with a wink.

With that, Callie headed down the hall to Jon's room. She pulls her bag up from the floor and puts it on his bed. She starts pulling her clothes out trying to decide what to wear. She decided on some jean shorts that she didn't remember packing, and a tank top, She put them aside along with a bra panties set. She grabbed her shampoo and conditioner out, Threw everything else back in the bag and headed into the bathroom attached to Jon's room. She set her shampoo and conditioner in the shower and slowly started to undress. Just as shes stepping into the shower she hears the doorknob turning. She got in anyway, And sure enough about a minute later, Jon was climbing in right along with her. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some into his hands and started lathering it in Callie's hair. She leaned her head backwards as he was rubbing her scalp, It felt so good. She rinsed it out of her hair when he was done, and she turned towards him. She pulled him into a passionate kiss. They slowly pulled away from one another, She looked up and into his beautiful blue eyes and just smiled. He smiled back, Kissed her forehead and grabbed the conditioner bottle.

Once again he lathered up her hair and let her rinse it out. She helped him wash his hair as well, She loved tangling her fingers in his hair. They finished up in the shower and got out to dry off. She bent down to pick up her clothes off the floor, and as she did, Jon stood right behind her. He reached around her and started playing with her breast. " _I like you bent over like this, And I just can't control myself_ " he whispered while leaning down and kissing her back. He reached his hands further and further down her body, til his long fingers found her pussy. He started slowly playing with her clit, Rubbing it, circling in, lightly flicking at it. Callie was becoming soaked, very fast. " _Jon we just showered_!" She laughs, while panting. Jon then took his other hand and reached down behind her and slid two fingers inside of her. While slowly working them in and out, he continued to play with her clit. The combined sensations was about to send her over the edge, when suddenly he pulled his fingers out. " _ah, why are you stopping_ " Callie said in a playful, yet whiny voice, " _so close_ " She said.

Jon then without saying a word slid his hard cock deep inside of her, Holding on to her hips to make sure she didn't fall over. He took one hand and started playing with her clit again as he pumped in and out of her. Callie started moaning, She got louder and louder, the harder he pounded into her. Jon started to slow down, And he slowly pulled out of her, Spun her around, picked her up and sat her on the edge of the sink. He spread her legs and knelt down to the floor. He leaned his face forward and slowly kissed up her thighs. He kissed around her lips from down below and gently kissed her clit. Lightly he started tracing her clit with his tongue, Making sure that she was soon pouring her juices out, As he drank them up. He stood back up and slid his still hard cock inside of her once again and thrust in and out, This time it didn't take very long at all to send either of them over the edge. They both moaned out in pleasure as they climaxed. Callie kissed Jon like a mad woman, and asked him what all that was for, Not that she was complaining. He told her it was for everything, For making the weekend so incredible, And because he just can't seem to keep his hands off of her, He just wants to constantly be in, on, under, next to, anything with her. She smiled, and told him she felt the same, and couldn't wait to see where everything leads to. Callie still sitting on the sink, with Jon in front of her, just hugged him for a moment, Not wanting to pull away. In that moment everything was perfect.

Eventually Jon and Callie cleaned up again, and both got dressed and headed back out to the living room to see where everyone was. Colby apparently had taken off to go run whatever errand he needed to do, And took Cassee with him. Alaina and Joe were snuggled up on the couch watching TV. Just laying in each others arms. They really are adorable together, Callie thinks to herself. She didn't walk all the way into the living room, She stood leaning against the doorway, unsure whether she wanted to disturb the two of them. Jon just stood behind her with his arms around her shoulders. He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek and quietly told her he was going to make more coffee. She just smiled and nodded. Still standing there she watched Alaina look up into Joe's eyes, The both of them were entirely in there own world. Instead of disturbing them Callie went into the kitchen to be with Jon.

Alaina and Joe continued staring into each others eyes til Joe gently tilted her face up towards him and pressed his lips to hers. Slowly she slid her tongue into his mouth and it soon was tangled up with his. Joe's muscular arms holding Alaina as they passionately continued to kiss. Once they pulled away to breathe again, She laid her head on his chest again, listening to him breathe. He kissed the top of her head and told her she was amazing... " _You're amazing you know that?_ " " _far from it_ " " _You're sweet, smart, beautiful, You're passionate and sensitive... over all, amazing_ ". She kissed him on the cheek and responded with " _Not as much as you though._ " He told her he begged to disagree, but that he was glad she was there. Shortly after Alaina decided to go find Callie.

Callie was still in the kitchen with Jon, Sitting there drinking coffee and talking about their plans with one another, She was still worried about everything not going anywhere since the guys would be heading out on the road soon. She asked Jon if he was serious when he said next weekend was only so far away, If he really wanted to see her again. He told her as serious as serious could get. She asked him if he was sure he wasn't getting bored with her, in a playful way. He grinned and asked her if the bathroom seemed boring to her. She laughed and said no. At that point was when Alaina had walked in and all Callie and Jon heard was " _Remind me not to use whatever bathroom this was_ " and started laughing. " _Oh hush!_ " Callie said to her still smiling, " _Want some more coffee girl?_ " Alaina said " _sure_ " and stood near the counter to add some sugar and creamer into her cup. Soon they were joined by Joe and started discussing when they wanted to head over to go to the Laser Tag place. They figured Colby and Cassee should be back within a couple hours, it was going on one o'clock then, So Joe suggested around 5:30. Sounded good to all of them so he text Colby, "Dude, 5:30 laser tag, best get your ass back in time" and he pressed send. The four of them sat around talking about where the three guys were headed this week for work. The girls kept asking all kinds of questions, about traveling, the crowds, where their favorite place to perform was. Jon and Joe didn't seem to mind though. Afterwards, the girls stayed in the kitchen talking while the guys went and played a video game for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Alaina asked Callie what she thought or at least hoped was gonna come of everything. Callie told her that she didn't know, but she definitely hoped that things would go far. She got all giddy just talking about it, " _I don't know I mean, I know I just met him, But I feel like we've known each other forever. Like things are just so incredibly perfect_." Alaina told her she thinks it's the happiest she has seen her, pretty much ever. Callie agreed with her saying it really is the happiest shes ever been, and she doesn't want anything to ruin or change it. Alaina ended up telling her to think more positive, because Jon also seemed incredibly happy as well. " _You know me though, I always worry about the worst possible scenarios_ " Callie said. Just then Jon came walking in, followed by Joe, saying he was gonna run to the store and asked if anyone needed anything. Callie told him maybe some Gatorade for when they're at laser tag, Alaina said that would be awesome as well for her, if he didn't mind. He walked over and kissed Callie on the lips and told her him and Joe would be back in a few.

Jon and Joe headed to the store, They picked up a few liter bottles of water, and the Gatorade for the girls. They figured Colby and Cassee would end up getting stuff while they were out, But just in case, they got extra of both water and Gatorade. They tried to make it quick through the store, The day had somewhat flown by and it was getting close to when they were gonna have to leave to head to laser tag. Colby finally text Jon saying "Sorry been out all day. We'll just meet you at laser tag". Jon quickly replied "k c u there" and let it be. He could just imagine what Colby and Cassee had been up to all day. He told Joe what Colby said and Joe replies, " _yep, we know what they've been up to_ " and laughed. They had thrown some more chips and snacks into the cart as they walked through the aisles. Jon decided to get some pancake mix too, so the next morning he could make breakfast. They hurried and got to the check out, The cashier kept staring at them. Finally she spoke and said " _I know you guys, I see you on tv all the time, would you mind taking a picture?_ " Jon and Joe said no they didn't mind, but they were sorry it would have to be quick. So the cashier came around and had her co worker at the next register take the picture of them with her, they signed a quick autograph... She scanned their items, told them the total, Jon swiped his credit card and they grabbed the bags and headed back to Jon's house.

They got back there and the girls were already ready to go to laser tag which was good since it was almost time to leave. Joe helped Jon quickly put stuff away, Threw some Ice packs in a cooler and stuck their drinks in it and out the door they went. The four of them piled into Jon's car, and left. While they were trying to beat the traffic that seemed to be starting to build up, They still managed to make it to the laser tag place within about a half hour. The whole time in the car, they were all singing along to 80s songs on the radio. They got there and found a parking spot, waited about five minutes when finally Colby and Cassee pulled in next to them.

They all got out of the cars and headed into the building. They paid and soon they were inside putting their laser vests on. They decided to team up the first time in three pairs, Jon with Callie, Joe with Alaina, and Colby with Cassee... Jon and Callie won the first round, The second round it was guys versus the girls, And the guys won that one. Then they just all split up and it was all against one another. No one really kept score that round, They were laughing through the majority of it. Almost two hours passed, before they all decided to sit down and get something to drink. Soon they headed back to Jon's, After a bit of talking they decided they were all gonna stay there again. Callie suggested they find something to watch and then they could all head to bed since it was a big day the next day with the guys all having to head back on the road. They watched Yes Man this time. All six of them laughing hysterically throughout it. Callie laying in Jon's arms, Alaina with Joe and Cassee with Colby. It was just like something you'd see in a movie. Shortly after they all headed to bed...


	10. Chapter 10

Jon and Callie at first just laid there in each others arms on his bed. She leaned over and kissed him, " _Thank you for making this weekend so amazing_ " She said to him. " _Anytime babygirl, Next weekend will be better I promise_ " He said back. She asked him how anything could be better than this very moment, and with that he kissed her. Words really just weren't enough anymore. The spark between them, between their slow and passionate kiss was like nothing else in the world. Callie slowly was reaching her arm behind her and undid the clasp to her bra, and pulled it off, after awhile bras aren't too comfortable anyways. She pulled Jon's shirt over his head, in a slow but steady motion. She began running her fingers up and down his chest, slowly working her way to his pants. Undoing them, He lifted himself up slightly to help her get them down. He kicked his legs out of them, and helped her take her pants off as well. He played with her clit a little bit to make sure she was nice and wet, and slowly he slid his rock hard cock slowly into her wet vagina. He slowly thrusted in and out, Being sure not to rush this moment at all. They passionately made love, for the first time. It wasn't just wild sex like they typically had been having all weekend. He rolled her onto her back, and thrusted slowly in and out of her. Her body soon was convulsing with pleasure. She moaned quite loudly as she reached her peak and drenched the sheets below her. She had her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close into another kiss. He wasn't far behind her, with reaching his climax either, He soon filled inside of her with all his cum. Collapsing into one anothers arms, They smiled at each other, kissed one another and then fell asleep tangled up in eachother.

Joe and Alaina on the other hand, Enjoyed the previous night a little too much and wasted no time. Alaina's shirt and bra were hung on the doorknob, Joe's shorts were somewhere on the floor, Along with Alaina's jeans. Joe's shirt, well they had no idea where that ended up, probably under the bed. Laying back on the bed, Alaina was riding him hard. Her breast bouncing up _and_ down with her. They were both moaning with pleasure. Joe kept reaching up to play with her boobs, Occasionally sucking on her nipple. He pulled her down into a kiss, And rolled her over onto her back. He lifted her legs so they were up on his shoulders so that he could push into her as deeply as he could. Thrusting hard and fast they both quickly came. Their juices mixing as one. Out of breath Joe laid down next to Alaina, Their naked bodies against one another, He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Colby and Cassee seemed to be having a similar night to Joe and Alaina. Colby had Cassee bent over on the bed while he was fucking her from behind. Pulling her hair gently, He pulled her back into a kiss. Every time he'd push his dick further into her, Cassee would stick her ass out so they met with each thrust. His balls smacking into her ass each time their thrusts met. He slowed down and pulled out, only long enough to flip her over so she was leaning with her back on the bed. Her legs still hanging off. He picked them up, Standing between them he rammed himself hard and deep back into her. And he didn't slow down. Cassee's body was shaking like crazy as she clenched the sheets in her fists. She screamed out " _Colby, ahh Colby HARDER AHHH IM GONNA CUM_ " and just then she did. Colby didn't slow down. He slammed in and out of her until he came as well. Once he did, They both crawled up into the bed and passed out as well...


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Jon woke up earlier than Callie did. He slid some shorts on and snuck out of the bedroom, headed to the kitchen. He made her some pancakes, poured some orange juice for her, and carried it back to the bedroom. He set it down on the night stand next to her and leaned onto the bed and kissed her. " _Good morning sunshine_ " he said to her. She slowly opened her eyes, And he pointed to the table and said " _Hungry? I made you some breakfast_ ". She sat up and pulled him to sit next to her. She kissed him again and said " _good morning to you baby, It looks delicious, But wheres yours, Im not gonna eat alone_ ". He said he had more food in the kitchen but he wanted to bring hers to her first. She said " _well go get it and we'll eat together_ ".

So he did. He came back in the bedroom with a plate of food for himself and they sat in bed eating. Callie was rubbing her hand up and down his leg as they finished eating. With one hand she placed her plate back onto the nightstand, but didn't take her other hand off of Jon. Soon she was rubbing his growing erection through his shorts. He was getting hard pretty quick. She looked at him and said she was still thirsty but not for orange juice, with a wink. She slid over on the bed in front of him, And she pulled his dick out of his shorts, slowly she lowered her face down, And started licking the tip of his dick. Wrapping her tongue around him she took him in her mouth as far as she could. She used her hands to make up for what she couldn't fit in her mouth and she sucked up and down on him. Taking him as far down her throat as she could, She kept sucking until he came in her mouth. She was sure to drink it all up. This was turning him on even more. He sat up and pushed her backwards so she was on her back. He adjusted himself and dove right in between her legs. Licking at her clit, flicking his tongue up and down on it, Making circles around it, Sticking his tongue as far inside of her as he possibly could. Then started licking around her clit again. He slid two fingers inside of her and made the come here motion.

Instantly she began to cum. He licked all her juices up as quick as they poured out of her. " _That was the best breakfast I've ever had_ " he said while smiling and licking his lips. " _So tasty_ " He said. " _Not as tasty as my breakfast was, I could get used to this breakfast in bed stuff_ " She said while winking back at him. " _Baby girl, I promise you, This is only the beginning, I wish I didn't have to leave today, I could stay in this bed forever with you_ ". With that he looked over at the clock and instantly had a disappointed look on his face. He knew he had to start getting ready to head out soon. _"Sadly I've gotta jump in the shower and start getting ready_ " He told her, " _you're more than welcome to join me in the shower though_ " He said with a smile. She said she would. They hit the shower, and fucked again in there. They were drying off and finding clothes for the day, and Jon just walked over and kissed her hard. He told her he couldn't wait til next weekend, And he hated he had to leave today.

Once they were dressed they headed out to the kitchen where everyone else was. Joe and Colby were already packed up and ready to go, Alaina and Cassee were waiting for Callie. Jon said he was gonna drive Callie home, Since they had taken his car all weekend. Joe said him and Colby would drive Alaina and Cassee home and then all meet back up to head to the airport. They all headed out. Jon walked Callie up the stairs carrying her bag for her. He brought it into her apartment and kissed her again. She told him she didn't want him to stop doing that, And that if he didn't he wasn't gonna make it to the airport on time. He slid something into her back pocket, And told her if she got bored and didn't want to stay home, she was welcome to use it. It was a key to his apartment. She kissed him again, and said " _I may take you up on that_." And soon he headed out the door.

For the first time in forever, She hated seeing someone walk out the door. She knew it was crazy, She'd only met him a couple days ago but she knew she was falling for him already. She wanted the week to hurry up, So she knew she was gonna throw herself into her work as much as possible to make the week go by faster. She went over to her computer and opened her work email. She had a few emails in there with jobs she could get started on while at home. So she poured herself a glass of wine and brought her computer over to her couch. She kept daydreaming about how wonderful of a weekend it was, But she managed to pull herself through one of the jobs, She had to type up a recorded meeting from work so they had it in the records. After that one, She decided she was gonna take a nap. Sticking the computer on the coffee table she laid back on the couch and drifted off. A couple hours later she was woken up to Alaina and Cassee coming in her apartment. They were full of smiles. They told her how Joe and Colby told them they wanted to see them again next weekend as well. They planned out how to get through the week as easily as possible. The main thing they agreed on was keeping busy with work. Callie threw some pasta on the stove for the three of them for dinner, they sat around discussing the weekend, And later Cassee and Alaina headed home, And Callie went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Callie woke up to a text that read "missing you baby girl, sleeping alone was hell. cant wait to see you, a couple more days, have a good day at work". She smiled, with that she replied "miss u too, sleeping alone sucks. wheres the time machine? u have a good day too and be safe. c u soon" she hit send and got up to get ready for work.

She got to her office and one of her coworkers told her she looked extremely happy. Callie told her she was, that she met the most perfect guy and had the most perfect weekend, and she felt like she was still dreaming. Her coworker laughed and said " _wow, I've gotta find me one of them too._ " The work day seemed to drag. All Callie could think of was the weekend, and how excited she was for the next. By the time she got out of work, She went home, made herself a sandwich, put a handful of chips on the plate, grabbed a soda and headed to the couch. She flipped through the channels and found wrestling on tv. She sat there watching with the stupidest grin on her face. Jon was on her TV. It made her miss him, After his match, Which he won, She decided she was gonna head to bed. She sent him a quick text "great match babe, I decided to watch. Makes me anxious. goodnight xoxo" He texted her back "Goodnight darling, Glad you watched. Cant keep my mind off you, sleep well. xo" with that she went to bed to get up and do the day all over.

The next few days seemed to drag by. Finally Thursday night got there. Callie had just gotten home from work, She had short shorts on and a sports bra walking around her apartment. She was excited cause that meant the next night Jon would be back. She planned to go over to his place and cook him dinner to surprise him when he got back, But suddenly there was a knock on the door. She figured it was Alaina or Cassee, So she just went and opened it. To her surprise, All she seen was another bouquet of red roses and baby breathes, with Jon standing there holding them. " _Oh my god, they're beautiful, you didn't have to, I thought you weren't getting back til tomorrow night?!_ " She exclaimed happily. He told her he caught and early flight so he could be back to see her. He pulled her into a hug, holding the bouquet behind her now, And she looked up and kissed him saying " _I missed you!_ "

Jon leans in to kiss her again, and tells her he missed her too. Callie uses the back of her foot to push her door the rest of the way open, grabs him and says " _lets go inside_ ". She slowly turned around and headed inside of her apartment, Jon followed her, shutting the door behind him. She walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard to find a vase for the flowers. She found one, Put some ice in it and some water and stuck the flowers in it. Turning around holding them up to her face, She breathed in the scent and smiled. " _They're so beautiful, You're just so full of surprises_ " She told him. She set the vase down on her counter and walked back over to him wrapping her arms around him. She just loved the feeling of being in each others arms at that moment. She leaned her head down on his shoulder and sighed. He asked her what was wrong. " _Nothing, Just enjoying this, it felt like the week was never gonna end_ ". He agreed with her, and said " _lets go out to dinner_ "

Callie quickly went and changed into a sundress that was nice enough to go out to dinner in. She let her hair down and threw on some mascara. " _You're beautiful baby_ " Jon said coming up and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He kissed the top of her head, and said " _lets go_ ". So she went grabbed her phone, keys and purse and they headed out the door. They decided on a little local restaurant to go to. Callie ordered a fried chicken salad with a root beer, Jon ordered himself a burger and fries with a coke, They decided on some mozzarella sticks as an appetizer for them both. The waitress brought their drinks over and shortly after their mozzarella sticks. Sitting there while picking at their food, Jon told her about the rest of his shows from the week, And he asked about her work week. She told him about the projects she was working on for her boss and how she was trying to keep busy while at home all week to help keep the days moving. He teasingly said _"aw_ " sticking his tongue out at her. " _Don't stick it out if you don't intend to use it_ " she said with a grin. " _Just you wait_ " he told her, to which she said " _Oh, I'm waiting_ " Just after that the waitress brought their food to them, So they began to eat. " _So babe, Who's place are we staying at tonight? yours or mine?_ " Jon asked. " _I know you've still got work tomorrow, So whatever makes it easier for you_ "

They finished up dinner and decided they would stay at her house for a change, Just since it was closer to her work and all her stuff for work was there. They stopped off at Jon's on the way back to her house so he could at least grab different clothes since he was still in what he flew home in. He found a backpack and threw his clothes in them and his phone charger, and off they went. They got back to Callie's and she told him to make himself at home, He went and tossed his bag onto Callie's bed, He decided to plug his phone in and he left it in her room. Before heading back out into the other room, He took his jeans off so now he was just in his t shirt and boxers. Callie looked up as he walked into the living room, She was sticking a bunch of papers into a folder for work tomorrow. " _I can get used to this_ " She said with a wink. She walked across the room with the folder and stuck it into a bag, Along with her tablet. " _Work can officially wait, til I'm actually there_ " She grinned, " _I've got better things to do now_ ". Callie and Jon snuggled up on the couch flipping through the channels, They didn't find anything they wanted to watch so she flipped a music station on. They laid in each others arms, swaying their heads to the music. After awhile Callie looked up and pulled Jon into a long but slow kiss. Basking in the taste of him, and the feeling of his arms around her, She felt so safe. For the first time in her life, She felt like she could see a future with someone. She still felt a little silly about it seeing as they just met, But it was true. Things were just so perfect, She hoped like hell that he was feeling that way too. It was almost 9, So Callie said she needed to shower so it would be one less thing for her to do in the morning. He asked her if she'd like some company. She told him she was always okay with that. He then told her he had a better idea, They should take a nice relaxing bath...


	13. Chapter 13

Callie headed in and started filling up the tub with hot water, added some relaxing oils and some bubble bath into it. She stripped down and stepped in. He came into the bathroom just a minute after, He already lost his shirt and boxers before he made it in there, So he climbed right in. He positioned himself so he was sitting behind her, And she leaned back on him. He started playing with the bubbles in front of them and began rubbing them all over her stomach and breast. She was getting aroused just by his simple touch, and she could feel that he was too. She turned her body so she was sitting now facing him. She reached down into the water in front of her and stroked his dick. He moaned a little, saying he missed that feeling all week. So she lifted herself just enough to slide him into her. Slowly she eased herself up and down on his dick, Once again enjoying the feeling of their two bodies becoming one.

He let himself explode inside of her, At the same time her juices started spilling out. She picked up a handful of bubbles from the top of the water and rubbed them into his messy hair. She kissed him deeply. And just embraced the moment. He was still buried deep inside of her, They're sex juices mixing as one. Boy did she love that feeling. A few minutes passed and she slowly slid off of him, It was like they didn't need to speak they just knew. They slowly stood up, Callie used her foot to undo the drain plug. As the water started slowly leaving the tub, Callie turned the shower on. They let it rinse all the bubbles off of their bodies. They helped one another lather each other up with soap, and wash each others hair. They continued to stand under the running water for a few minutes enjoying it.

Afterwards, They got out and dried up. Jon grabbed a pair of shorts to slip on and Callie slid into an over-sized t shirt. They crawled into bed, and fell asleep in each others embrace. The next morning, Callie woke up to a sweet kiss, " _morning baby_ " Jon said to her. Sleepily she said " _morning_ " back. " _I just wanna stay in bed all day today, Maybe I should call in to work_ " she told him. He told her only if that's what she wanted to do. and so she did. She knew she never called out of work so it shouldn't be a big deal anyway. She tossed her phone over onto the chair after calling work. And she lowered herself back under the sheet on her bed. Pulling her close, She could feel he was already growing in size. Laying on her side, She pushed his shorts down, And they moved their bodies closer to one another. He lifted one of her legs and slide inside of her again. Laying on their sides, he thrust in and out slowly at first. He picked up the pace on and off until they both reached their peaks. They moaned together, And came together. Tangled up in one another, Callie smelt nothing but sex.

They drifted back to sleep. A few hours later they woke back up to both of their phones going off instantaneously. Joe and Colby had touched down at the airport, And Cassee and Alaina still didn't know Jon arrived early, So they thought they were supposed to all go prepare a dinner for the guys. Callie slowly got up to go grab her phone. And Jon reached to the table and grabbed his... Callie answered, still with a sleepy sound to her voice. " _hey girl_ " it was Alaina, " _Were you sleeping? shouldn't you be on break at work?_ " " _No, I called out today, I had something better to do, or well someone I should say_ " " _Callie Ann what on earth are you talking about?_ " " _Oh, Jon surprised me last night by coming home early, I think the other guys are just about landing cause he's on the phone with one of them._ " " _Well we should totally all meet up later then_ " Alaina said. " _Oh most certainly. We definitely will, let me call you back in a bit_ " Callie replied. " _kay, later girl_ " " _bye_ "...

Callie hit the button on her screen and dropped her phone back down. She crawled back onto the bed in between Jon's legs, And kissed up his body starting with his dick. She was kissing his neck, and he was still on the phone with Colby she was assuming. " _I...I gotta go man.. Ill hit you up in a bit_ " he managed to get out. He was already hard as a rock again. He tapped his screen and dropped his phone. " _Oh baby.. just like that_ " he said to her. She climbed up further to ride him. She bounced up and down on his dick fast, Clenching her pelvic muscles with each movement. They both came fast again. They knew just the way to get to each other. Eventually they spoke again, Bodies still connected again. Callie told him that Alaina wanted everyone to meet up later on, and he said he was fine with that... They slowly pulled away from one another and Callie decided to finally get dressed, But didn't make it far as she only sat up on the side of the bed. As Jon sat up she realized she left a pretty noticeable hickey on his neck. She hoped he wasn't gonna care. He walked past her dresser going to grab his backpack and take his clothes out. He caught his reflection in the mirror and noticed. He laughed, and said " _that's okay, there's always payback for that one_ " with a wink..

Jon picked his bag up and dumped the contents out on the end of the bed. He grabbed a tank top, a pair of jeans and a clean pair of boxers. " _babe I'm gonna go dunk my head under the water to wake up, after that want me to make some coffee?_ " he asked. " _Sure if you want to, and I gotta figure out what I'm wearing today, I swear I still say we could just stay in bed_ " Callie replied. He walked over and kissed her forehead then headed into the bathroom. She just sat there smiling like an idiot for a minute. She knew deep down she was falling for him, already. They were so comfortable with one another, and she didn't want it to change. Once she snapped back to reality and realized she was still sitting there grinning like a fool, She decided to get up to get clothes out. She found a strapless shirt and a pair of cut off jean shorts. She pulled them, along with a strapless bra and thong out, and tossed them over to the bed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to shower now or later, She knew it was humid out so she kind of wanted to wait. She decided to get dressed, Pulling the over-sized t shirt over her head, all she heard was a little whistle. Jon was apparently came back in the room when she had her back towards the bathroom. She laughed cause he was being such a dork. He walked over and hugged her from behind before she could even put her bra on. He leaned down and bit her neck, then sucked hard, She played like she was trying to pull away. Laughing ridiculously hard, He finally unwrapped his arms from around her. She turned around and kissed him, then he said he was going to make the coffee. She said okay and looked over into the mirror. Yep, a huge mark on the side of her neck. " _Justice is just so sweet_ " he said with a laugh, as he walked out of the room. She finished getting dressed, went to wet her hair and brushed it out. She decided to leave her hair down but grabbed a couple hair ties to throw in her bag in case she decided to put her hair up later. She grabbed a pair of flip flops out of her closet, slipped them on her feet and headed off to the kitchen...


	14. Chapter 14

In the kitchen Jon had made a pot of coffee, Callie walked over to the cabinet, grabs a glass and put some ice in it, " _ice coffee just sounds really good right now_ " she says to him. After he pours his hot coffee into his cup, He poured some into her glass of ice, and places the pot back onto the burner. They sat down at the table for a few minutes in quiet, just sipping at their coffees. " _Babe, Hearing that ice clink around in that glass gives me some ideas_ " Jon finally spoke up. " _Oh yeah what ideas would those be?_ " she asked. Jon just smiled and said _"Well, I guess you'll find out later now wont you?_ "

Suddenly his phone started ringing again, This time it was Joe. " _Jon, Where the hell are ya man? Colb and I picked up Alaina and Cassee, Lets all go out for lunch_ " Jon looked over to Callie and says " _the guys got the girls and want us to go to lunch, you up for it?_ " Callie just shook her head yeah, So Jon told Joe they'd head out in a couple minutes to go meet up with them, and with that he hung up. They finished up their coffees, Callie grabbed her bag and threw her typical necessities in it, and out the door they went.

They took Jon's car again, They went to a burger shop. Alaina, Cassee, Colby and Joe were already there and had a big booth chosen out. They went and slid in next to them. " _Finally you guys get here, Jeez slow pokes_ " Alaina said with a laugh. Callie looked at her and said " _yep, and being slow was damn worth every minute_ " giggling. " _Oh you two get a damn room_ " Alaina replied. Jon spoke up " _oh we've got two, and we will get back to one of them soon enough_ " winking at Alaina, and squeezing Callie's hand a little bit as he said it. Callie lifted their hands up towards her mouth and gently bit down on the back of his hand. The waitress came over for them to finally order. They ordered their burgers, each telling the waitress how they wanted theirs cooked and what they wanted on them. After they told the waitress what they wanted to drink, she quickly returned with their sodas, and water for Joe. It didn't take long for their food to get to the table either, so they all chowed down. Alaina asked Jon why he came home a day early instead of waiting for Joe and Colby, leading to Callie sighing with a little smirk. Jon looks over at Alaina to answer her and says " _Because of this amazing friend of yours right here, I couldn't wait any longer to get back to her_ " with a wink, as he leans over to kiss Callie's forehead. A synchronized " _Awww_ " is heard from both Alaina and Cassee. Joe speaks up " _We would have came home early too, but that ass didn't tell us soon enough so we never would have made it to the airport on time"_. Everyone laughed at that. They finished eating and Callie asked " _So what does everyone want to do tonight?_ " Colby replies with " _I kind of want to play some pong, Anyone down for that?_ " " _hell yeah_ " they all said. With that, it was back to Jon's house they were all headed.

Colby, Joe, Alaina and Cassee all had to stop off at both Alaina's and Cassee's, which conveniently their apartments were right near one another. Callie and Jon stopped off at Callie's so she could grab some clothes, He suggested that she grab enough for the weekend. She said okay that it sounded good to her. He pauses then adds " _I know it may be pushing it, So only if you're comfortable with it, Why don't you just bring a couple sets of clothes that you don't mind leaving there, that way you always have something?_ " She pauses as well for a minute, then smiles while turning to face him, " _Are YOU sure you want me to? I don't want to feel like I'm intruding..._ " " _I just told you to babe, If you're comfortable enough to leave some there, you're more than welcome to_ " he tells her. She couldn't help herself at that moment, She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. " _Whats that for_?" he asked her, to which she replied " _Cause you're incredible. The last week has been probably the best week of my life, not to sound weird, including the wait for you to get back cause it was something great to look forward to_ " she kissed him again. He told her he was thinking the same, But didn't want to make her feel rushed about everything. She wrapped her arms even tighter around him, Kissing him deeply... She starts walking backwards towards her bed dragging him with her, Callie collapses backwards onto the bed, pulling Jon with her. He landed on top of her, while continuing to kiss him she pulls his tank top up over his head, Gently she drags her nails down his back, Causing him to groan. He pulls her shirt down exposing her bra, which he then gently pulled down as well releasing her breasts. He started kissing down her neck to her breasts. Her nipples were instantly hardened as she was incredibly turned on, He took one of her breasts into his mouth and gently sucked on it while he fondled the other with his hand. Reaching down with his other hand he unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down, along with his own shorts and boxers.

She lifted her ass off the bed high enough for him to get her shorts and thong down entirely. He was already hard but instead of just slamming into her, she was already half way off the bed, so he dropped down to his knees to start eating her out. He hungrily licked around her clit, gently flicking at it with his strong wet tongue, Slowly he slid his tongue as deep inside of her as he could. He sucked on her clit, and reaches up to squeeze her breasts. She had her hands all tangled in his hair, pushing on the back of her head, shoving his face deeper into her. Callie's body starts quivering as she's on the brink of exploding. Jon doesn't slow down, he makes sure she cums, and drinks up every last drop. Slowly Jon starts kissing his way back up her body until he gets to her mouth. Reaching down to spread Callie's legs wide apart he slowly pushes inside of her. Thrusting in and out, he feels her clenching her pelvic muscles. As he thrusts faster, he makes sure to push himself in even deeper. She could feel his balls hitting her ass with every movement. " _Jonnnn...Jon...oh Jon"_ Callie starts moaning out his name, She tells him not to stop. He keeps kissing her neck, and back up to her mouth, occasionally gently biting at her lip as he continued to pick up the pace. She drags her fingers up and down his back, knowing she was ready to cum again. As she explodes, pouring her juices out all over his rock hard cock, She digs her nails deep into his back. He starts to slow down, only to pick up the pace again. It was his turn to explode and he made sure he was as deep inside of her as he could be when he did. Their sex juices both steadily flowing and mixing with one another. Callie and Jon both were breathing heavily, They kissed each other deeply, and he whispered " _Callie Ann, I love you_ ". She looked up smiling, And whispered back, " _I love you too_ "


	15. Chapter 15

They let a few minutes pass by, just laying there together before they got up and dressed, Callie threw a bag of clothes and other things she would need together, She was sure to pack some extra clothes to leave at Jon's. They headed out the door to head over to his place. As she pulls her door shut behind them, he grabbed her bag from her and held onto her hand as they walked down the stairs. He kissed her against his car before opening the door for her. She slid into the passenger seat with the biggest smile on her face. He opened the back door tossed her bag on the seat, shut that door then did this skipping sort of dance around to the drivers side. He climbed into the car, put the key in the ignition and they were off. They pulled into his typical parking spot and Joe, Colby, Cassee and Alaina pulled in right behind them. They all got out, the guys all grabbed their bags as well as the girls bags, and they all walked over to the elevator.

" _I can tell we have some talking to do Callie, I can see it in your face_ " Cassee blurts out, " _I don't know what you're talking about, but alright_ " Callie replies. Jon laughs and adds " _While we put stuff away, you girls can have your girl time don't worry_ ". " _Thank you Jon, Such a sweetheart,"_ Cassee says with a little giggle. They got off the elevator and Callie unlocked the door. She stood to the side as everyone walked in, Jon was last before her, he stopped and says " _thank you baby_ " while leaning over to kiss her. As soon as they got inside the guys headed off to the bedrooms to put stuff away. Joe wanted to hop in a shower so Jon and Colby went in the other room to play some video games. The girls sat around in the kitchen to chat.

" _Okay, Spill girl! I can see it on your face that something big happened, Now I want to know what!_ " Cassee said. Callie was still speechless, She just looked up and smiled. " _Callie Ann!_ " This time Alaina had spoken up. " _Fine, fine... So... Ya'll know how Jon left me a key last weekend, Well when we went to get my bag for the weekend, He suggested that I pack a couple extra sets of clothes that I can leave here so I always have something. and then.._ " She stopped talking, a huge smile reappearing on her face again... " _Go on..._ " Cassee said... " _And then we ended up in bed and he told me he loved me, Guys I'm just so incredibly happy... please someone pinch me, Make sure that I'm not dreaming this_ " " _OH MY GOD! oh my god! That is just.. awwww_ " Cassee said. Alaina chimed in with " _girl if you're dreaming then so are we, This is incredible!_ " Callie through her huge smiles adds in " _I just don't want to see this end_ ". They sat there for a little longer talking, with Cassee and Alaina telling Callie she needed to start thinking more positively. When they finished talking they headed into the living room. Joe was in shorts with his long hair still soaking wet from his shower, Colby was now gone, presumably in the shower, And Jon was just sitting on the couch with the remote control resting on his leg. He looked up " _hey gorgeous_ " he said as Callie walked in the room and over to him. Alaina went and kneeled down behind Joe wrapping her arms around him, and Cassee just sat down on the floor. " _Colbs is in the shower_ " Joe spoke up. The five of them just sat there for a few minutes without saying anything else. After Colby got back out into the living room, He said ' _lets get the table out and play some pong_ ' ...

Jon got up and went to help Colby pull the table out. They set it up, grabbed some plastic cups, the alcohol and pong balls. They took turns playing in teams, laughing, drinking and having a good time. After awhile Cassee spoke up and asked where they had to travel next week. Jon replied " _Actually not that far this time, only about an hour or so drive to each event you're all more then welcome to come if you wanna see it all in person_ " " _Sounds like a good plan to me!_ " Cassee exclaimed. After awhile they decided they were gonna head to bed, Joe and Colby were still jet-lagged and exhausted. So Joe and Alaina headed into what has become their room over the last week, and Cassee and Colby went into theirs. Jon and Callie stayed in the living room for a couple minutes picking up a little bit. Before heading to the bedroom, Jon grabbed a huge cup that he filled with ice and some water to bring to bed. He wrapped his other arm around Callie's shoulder pulled her off to bed. They just sat there on the bed at first, flipping through channels. Jon was casually chewing on an ice cube, and Callie looked up and kissed his cheek. He asked her just how adventurous she was feeling... to which she replied " _with you, very, always_ "

Callie told Jon to hold the thought, She was gonna get changed and she had to pee. While Callie was in the bathroom, Jon slid out of his shorts and his boxers and was just laying on the bed naked. Callie came out of the bathroom only wearing one of his t-shirts. He told her she was overdressed, So she pulled it up over her head, dropping it to the floor on the way over to the bed. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out what appeared to bed restraints. As she got closer to the bed, She noticed that's exactly what they were. She crawled up the bed in between his legs, kissing up his body. He rolled her over onto her back and held her hands up above her head. Lightly sitting on her, he reached up and attached the restraints to the bed posts, then to her wrists. He lowered himself so that he could attach the others to the foot of the bed and to her ankles. Once she was in place, He sweetly kissed up her leg, to her thigh, teasingly he led his tongue through her slit, which aroused her even more and even faster, Up her stomach, over her breasts, and to her mouth. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cup of ice water, sipped it, and held a piece of ice between his teeth, before reaching over and putting the cup back on the table. He lowered his body down hers again, using his teeth he drags the ice cube down her body, circling it around her nipples, it started melting, water started dripping down the sides of her breast. He moved his body further down and let it finish melting in her belly button.

He reached over and grabbed another ice cube out of the cup and brought it down to her clit, This time he held the ice in his fingers, holding her pussy lips open, he circled it around her clit, he lightly blew some warm breath on her clit, he watches as the sensation from the two temperatures starts making her squirm. He starts tracing his tongue around her clit, and once again back up her body, He licks the water out of her navel and moved his way back up her body. Grabbing another piece of ice he does the same thing on her nipples. " _JON_!" Callie moans out, " _Don't...don't stop!_ " He lets the ice cube fall away near them, reposition's himself and slams his rock hard cock deep inside of her. Thrusting in and out, as hard as he could, He's groaning with pleasure matching her moans. She continues moaning out his name between her heavy breathing and keeps telling him not to stop...

Down the hall, Joe and Alaina were just laying in bed. He was telling her more about the matches he had during the week and how brutal some matches could be. He didn't want her nervous about going and watching this all live. She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. He playfully grabbed her side, causing her to jump. He didn't realize how ticklish she was, But now that he knew, He was gonna use it to his advantage. He sat up and over her, Tickling her sides, Leaning down to kiss her, his long thick, still damp hair brushing across her forehead. His hands firmly tickling her, She was laughing uncontrollably at this point. She pretended to fight back and try break free of his tickling. He took her hands and pinned them down above her head as he leaned down and sucked on her neck. She moaned loudly in response as he started gently biting down on her neck. He kissed around her neck and back up to her mouth, He reached down in between the two of them to unbutton her jeans, and he sat back up just far enough up to take her jeans and thong off, as well as his own shorts. Once their clothes weren't an issue, he crawled back on top of Alaina, using his knee to push her legs apart enough to slide his thick, long cock inside of her. Easing himself in and out, He pushed her hands back above her head again, teasingly he nibbled her shoulders, up her neck to her mouth. Kissing her madly he starts thrusting faster. He lets out a groan as he felt her tightening around his thick member. They both were on the brink of an orgasm, About to burst together. They're heavily breathing into one anothers necks, Alaina starts moaning Joe's name over and over. She released all that she had. He felt her juices covering him, and he let his load go deep inside of her as well, He continued to thrust in and out slowly for a couple minutes longer before collapsing on her. Kissing her deeply, He rolled them onto their sides. Joe held Alaina close as they drifted off to sleep together.

Cassee and Colby were laying in bed as well, They were watching a movie together. Colby was really tired so she decided not to pursue much for the night. Instead, she decided she was just gonna pleasure him though. Cassee told him to roll to his other side, he did as she told him to. She started massaging his back, making sure to work out any knots he had in his shoulders and back. She kissed down his back starting at his neck, after awhile of that, she pushed him so that he rolled over and was laying on his back. She pulled his shorts down just enough to release his dick from his boxers and shorts. She took ahold of it, and started gently squeezing and rubbing it, up and down the shaft. It didn't take long for Colby to grow in size, As soon as he started to, Cassee lowered her face to him. She took him in her mouth and sucked hard, Deep throating him, she took her hands and decided to play with his ball sack. Rubbing her fingers around, She bobbed her head up and down. She could feel the veins in his dick protruding, She knew he was ready to cum. She reached up and squeezed his hand, Colby groaned out " _baby I'm cumming for you_ " and he let it loose. His cum shot right to the back of her throat and without a second thought, She swallowed it down as quick as he came. She pulled her mouth away slowly, and licked the tip of his dick, cleaning off any leftover fluids that he released. She swallowed down the last of it, then kissed up his body and kissed him deeply. She whispered in his ear, " _You can return the favor tomorrow, tonight it was all about you._ " He rolled over so he was facing her, she pulled his boxers and shorts back up on him, and snuggled up to him. He intertwined their fingers and soon were sleeping...

Jon and Callie on the other hand were still going at it like mad. Jon was now kneeling on the bed with Callie down on her hands and knees. He entered her from behind, Holding her hips with each thrust making sure he hit as deep as he could. Callie could swear she felt it all the way into her stomach, 'Damn is he good', She thought to herself. She moaned louder and louder every time she felt him pushing into her. She would push her ass backwards to meet his thrusts. He grabbed ahold of her hair with one hand, pulling her head back to his face, he kissed her as they rocked forward and backwards on the bed. The headboard banging against the wall in reaction to their fast thrusts. He pulled out and told her to roll over, She did as he said. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and slammed back inside of her. " _Harder! Harder! Jon just like that, right there, baby fuck me harder!...Yes!...yesss!... ohhhh yesssss!_ " She screamed out. Hearing her screams was turning Jon on even more. He started pounding into her even harder and faster, He could feel her wetness growing, He groaned and shot his load inside of her, causing her to contract her muscles even more. She came too, their moaning and groaning filled the room. They kissed wildly, running their hands all over each others bodies. They fell asleep intertwined with one another, with Jon still inside of her, their bodies connected as one...


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Jon and Callie woke to knocking on the bedroom door. Jon asks what was needed. Colby replied " _Get your asses up, lets take the girls hiking_ ". Jon rolled and looked over at the clock, 7:15am.. " _Dude, It's seven in the morning, go back to sleep for awhile longer! We can go hiking later_ " " _fineeeee, get your beauty sleep princess_ " Colby said while laughing. " _Fuck you man_ " Jon also said while laughing. Jon then rolled back over, kissed Callie's forehead, pulled her close and went back to sleep. A couple hours later they re-awoke. This time when Jon looked over at the clock it was 10:30am. " _much better_ " he whispered. Callie couldn't help but giggle at that. He rolled even closer to her, pulling her into a kiss. " _I suppose we should get ready to go hiking, before Colbs has a conniption fit_ " he told her. She kissed him deeply again, before saying fine. They both got up. He started to walk over to the dresser, Still butt naked from the night before, She giggled watching his dick wiggle around as he walked away from the bed. She waited a second before following over to the dresser, he made space in a drawer to put her clothes in there as well. She pulled the drawer open and found a pair of cut off jeans, a tank top, and of course a bra and panties set. He had grabbed some boxers, basketball shorts and a tank top out. They both started getting dressed, and Jon went into the bathroom quickly. He brought a can of bug spray out so they wouldn't get bitten up while hiking. He went over to Callie, lifted her tank top back up and sprayed some on her back and stomach, then got her shoulders, arms and legs. When he was done, She took the can and did the same for him. He asked her to grab the backpack that was hanging on the door of the closet so they could pack some drinks and snacks for the day, While Callie got the bag, Jon went back in the bathroom and came out with two huge towels. She asked him what they were gonna be for, but he wouldn't tell her, Only hinting that she would see later. He stuffed them into the backpack and they headed out into the other room.

" _You guys all ready to go_?" He called out. They heard Cassee call out " _in the living room_ ", They walk into the living room and on the table there was a box of donuts, and some ice coffees. Joe spoke up saying " _Cassee and Alaina figured we should eat before hiking, They went and got these_ ". Jon and Callie said thank you, Each grabbing a donut and a coffee. The girls all asked the guys where they were going, But they kept saying it was a surprise. Callie told Alaina and Cassee that Jon packed towels but wouldn't tell her why, They told her that Colby and Joe did the same. This really was raising their curiosity. Jon went into the kitchen tossed a couple ice packs into zip-lock bags, shoved them in the backpack with some waters and a couple sandwiches, Just as Joe and Colby already had done. Once he was done with that, They all headed out the door. They took the rental car that Colby and Joe grabbed at the airport since it was an SUV and they could all fit in one car. They drove for about an hour, Singing along with all different songs on the radio. Jon, Joe and Colby had the girls laughing hysterically with their goofiness while singing. Especially Jon, Since he liked dancing along and trying to act out the songs that would come on. Callie was sure that a couple cars at a few of the stop lights thought they were absolutely insane. As fun as the day was already starting out, she laughed a little at that thought. Finally they got to this area that had a sign that said "Parking for hikers", There was a bunch of woods and what looked like a pretty sizable hill to climb up. Joe parked the SUV and they all climbed out. " _Ready for this_?" Colby asked. " _Hell yeah_ " all three girls replied in unison. They guys each grabbed their backpacks, closed up the SUV, grabbed the girls hands and over to the hill they went.

They started up the hill, Callie couldn't help but realize just how peaceful it was. Surrounded by nothing by nature and the people she had grown to love. They seen many types of birds and a bunch of rabbits throughout the trail they were following. Just about at the top, There was a turn that veered off from the trail, The guys said " _This way, lets go_ ". " _Don't get us lost now_ " Cassee said. But with no hesitation the girls followed the guys. Once they got around this twist, There was an area below they could see that had this gorgeous body of water, with a waterfall. There was a line that connected from the top where they were standing to the ground beside the water. Jon was first to pull a clip out of his backpack, he leaned down and took his shoes off and stuck them inside, and got Callie's from her doing the same with them and then attached the bag to the line and let it go, Followed by Joe and Colby who were doing the same, taking Cassee's and Alaina's shoes as well. " _Uhh... what are you guys doing?_ " Callie asked, " _And why would you do that we still got a ways to go before we get down there?_ " Colby was first to say " _No we don't_ " Followed by him jumping down into the water. Jon chimes in " _Now do you see what the towels were for? Come on! Jump_ " " _You guys are INSANE!_ " Cassee added. Colby yells up " _Come on its not that bad! Only about 20 feet as long as ya'll know how to swim, which you do, it's perfectly fine_ " Alaina surprisingly took the first jump out of the girls. " _Wish me luck_ " She said as she stepped back then forward and jumped down, landing with a splash. " _There ya go! She did it_ " Joe told Cassee he'd jump with her if she wanted. She said okay very hesitantly, Joe stood beside her, held his hand out so she could grab it, and he said one-two-three... And down they went. " _ready babe?_ " Jon asked Callie, " _Ready as I'll ever be I guess_ " and with that they both jumped at the same time. Once Callie got over the adrenaline rush, She started laughing. Everyone asked her what was so funny, She said she just couldn't believe that they had been so nervous, and that it was actually thrilling. Then she tapped Jon on the shoulder and asked him what he was doing to her, So much adventure lately. He laughed and told her it was all her. They all swam and splashed around in the water for a bit before climbing out and pulled the towels and sandwiches out of the bag. They wrapped towels around themselves and sat with their feet in the water and ate. Jon wrapped his towel and arm around Callie as they ate and stared out into the waterfall. Joe and Alaina were in their own bubble as well, And Colby and Cassee were giggling about something. They sat there a bit longer before getting up and putting their shoes back on, grabbed their bags and heading the rest of the way down the hill while still wrapped in their towels...


	17. Chapter 17

They got almost all the way to the bottom and there were a couple more trails that veered off from the main route. Jon speaks up and says ' _here guys'_ while grabbing Callie's hand. Colby pulled Cassee down one route, Joe and Alaine went down another, And Jon and Callie headed down another. " _Where on earth are we going?!_ " Callie asked Jon. " _You'll see when we get there! Another surprise_ " he said. " _You and all your surprises, jeeezeee_ " Callie said sarcastically followed by a giggle.

She continued to follow him til they reached yet another area where it ended with water. This sparkling, clear blue water, that was just absolutely gorgeous, She was stunned. " _Oh my god Jon! it's beautiful here! Why didn't we all come down here?_ " " _Baby this is just for you and I, The guys have their own surprises for the girls_ " " _Really?_ " " _Yes babe, That's why we all went our own ways, But lets stop worrying about them right now, lets just focus on us, how does that sound?_ " " _perfect, just like you_ " " _Not as perfect as you_ " and with that Jon dropped the backpack and pulled her into a kiss. He slid his hands slowly up her back into her hair, pulling her closer to him. Slowly he walked backwards with her towards a tree, He turned to have her leaning up against it. Her hands searching for his, They interlocked their fingers, He lifted her arms above her head against the tree, still kissing her. Slowly he worked his way down to kissing her neck. " _ohh..babe.._ " She gasped. He knew how much of a turn on it was when he kissed and bit her neck, But he kept doing it anyway.

With Jon continuing to kiss his way back up to her lips, Callie was so turned on at this point she let her towel drop from around her, pulling her hands away from his, She pulled Jon's away and dropped it with hers. Their clothes were still wet from being in the water from the jump, She peeled his tank top up over his head, just as she got his off, he pulled hers off as well. She reached behind her in a hurry to unclasp her bra and let it fall. Instantly Jon was kissing his way down to her breast, gently nibbling the closer he got to her nipples. He would gently squeeze her boob with one of his hands while he focused his mouth on the other. He worked his other hand to unbutton her shorts to push them and her thong down, one handed but he managed. He kissed further down her stomach until he was kneeling on the ground with her against the tree. He leaned his face forward even more and slowly slid his tongue against her soaking wet clit. He swallowed some of the wetness down, and continued to work his tongue around, Slowly at first, making circles around her love button, flicking it across, then slowly sliding his tongue, as deep inside of her as he possibly could. As he darted his tongue in and out of her, He worked his fingers playing with her clit. It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe regularly, Soon she was moaning loudly.

On the brink of exploding all over Jon's face, He sucked on her clit again, licking gently around her swollen button. Before she knew it she couldn't hold back any longer, She let all her juices spill out, and just like that he drank them down. Slowly kissing back up her body, He pushed his shorts and boxers down and let them drop to the ground, He was already hard as a rock. Just pleasuring Callie was enough to turn him on. He kissed her on the lips as he pushed his rock hard cock deep inside of her, Thrusting in and out as he pushed her more against the tree with his body weight leaning against hers, She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, Making his access to thrust into her a whole lot easier. He eased himself out, then carefully Jon pulled Callie so that she was laying on the sand, without wasting much time, He slammed right back inside of her picking up where he had just left off. Callie was biting her lip, moaning out his name. Lifting her ass up off the sand, She met his thrusts, She couldn't hold back her moans, They got louder and louder til she was screaming out his name and digging her nails up and down his back. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, Knowing soon she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, He wanted her to let it all go. " _ahhh...ahhh. ahhhh_ " She moaned, He was ready to shoot his load deep into her, He kissed her deeply, Biting on her lip as he shot his sperm deep inside of her, The feeling of that sent her over the edge. Their cum was mixing together as one, He didn't stop thrusting either, He enjoyed being buried inside of her almost as much as she loved him being inside of her. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. " _I love you_ " She told him. " _I love you too, more than you know_ " He said back...

Over where Cassee and Colby wandered off too, Was a similar setting to Callie and Jon's. When they got down there, Colby asked her if she was enjoying herself today. She told him without a doubt she definitely was. She grabbed the backpack putting it on the ground, dropping her towel on top of it, and took Colby's dropping it on hers as well. She took his hand and pulled him into the water. They swam around, and splashed each other a bit. Suddenly something over came Cassee, She wasn't sure if the adrenaline was still running through her from jumping earlier or what it was, But suddenly she was in control. She peeled her shirt and bra off over her head and threw it up on the ground, reaching into the water she pulled her shorts and thong off throwing them up as well. She swam back over to Colby telling him to join her. At this point he wasn't about to argue, so he did. Colby took his clothes off and swam closer to throw them next to hers, then swam back towards Cassee. As Colby got close she splashed a whole bunch of water at him, He swam under and pulled her down playfully, They both came back above water at the same time, And Cassee pulled him close to kiss him. They rested their foreheads against one another for a minute or so, looking into each others eyes before kissing again. Still unsure about what came over her, She still wanted to be in control. She reached into the water and started giving him a hand-job, Making sure he was nice and hard, She wrapped her legs around him and slid over his hard erection. He wrapped his arms around her, and walked through the water to be able to lean against a rock so they wouldn't fall in. She slowly eased herself up and down on him, Taking him in, as deep inside of her as she could. Colby started rocking his hips to push deeper as she lowered herself on him. She leaned her head back calling out his name. The thrill of it all was exciting her, She started quickening the pace of raising and lowering herself on him, as fast as she could without slamming him into the rocks. Still screaming out his name, She came. He pushed himself even deeper into her, Using his strength he helped guide her hips up and down on him even faster, The friction causing him to come closer and closer to letting go inside of her. Finally he did, She clenched her pelvic muscles as tight as she could around him. He groaned in pleasure as his cum mixed with hers. She kissed him again, and thanked him. He asked her why she was thanking him and she told him it was for giving her such a wonderful day, That she wasn't sure yet how she was gonna make it up to him. To which he told her, " _Sweetie that's not something you ever have to worry about, All that matters is you're having a good time_ " And he kissed her again. She just looked up at him smiling, She didn't even have words to explain how she was feeling at that particular moment, All she knew was she never wanted it to end...

Joe and Alaina had a little bit different scenery in the area they went to, This area had a small waterfall. Nothing like what they jumped off earlier, Not even half the size of it. Still an absolutely stunning sight to see though. Alaina looked over at Joe and smiled. She asked " _what else do you have up your sleeve today?_ " with a giggle. He looked back at her smiling and told her not to worry her pretty little mind, just to enjoy herself. She told him she would be impossible to not enjoy everything. They sat down by the edge of the water, taking their shoes off to stick their feet in. Looking out into the water, Alaina leaned on Joe who wrapped his arm around her, Words just weren't important in that very moment. Just being in each others company and being relaxed was all that was necessary. After a short while Joe lifted Alaina's chin up so he could kiss her. Passionately he tangled his long fingers in the back of her hair. She kissed him back, and in mid kiss couldn't help but smile. Things were just absolutely perfect for the two of them and there was nothing that she wanted more than to have it stay that way. They laid back on to the ground, Side by side continuing to kiss one another. Slowly they started losing their clothes piece by piece, until they were completely naked, and were making love. It wasn't crazy fucking sort of sex like they usually engaged in, But it was slow, and passionate. This made Alaina even more happy, Things were just so absolutely incredible. Afterwards, They decided to get in the water and swim around, splashing each other. Just enjoying being around each other. A little while passed and Joe's phone started buzzing in the backpack, So they climbed out of the water and he checked it. There was a text from both Jon and Colby saying they were getting ready to head back to the car, "on our way" he text back to them both. They grabbed their stuff and headed back to the main trail.

Eventually everyone met back at the car, all with their towels wrapped around them. Callie and Jon had made it back there first, Jon knew the area quite well, So he took them a short cut off of the main trail. The guys threw the bags into the back of the truck and grabbed some waters out for them all. They loaded back into the truck and headed back to Jon's house. During the drive the girls kept thanking the guys for such an amazing day. They told them they were very welcome and they really didn't have to thank them, They certainly enjoyed the day too. Jon was driving, So he turned the music up a bit, some 80s hits came on that they all sang along to. Eventually they made it back to his house. They grabbed all their stuff from the truck and headed inside...


	18. Chapter 18

Once they were in the house, Colby said he was hungry, and that they should order food. " _Damn how does wings sound to everyone?_ " he asked. They all agreed they sounded good so they ordered some buffalo wings and some BBQ wings from another local restaurant. While they waited for the food to get there they lounged out in the living room in their usual spots. They were looking through movies to find something to put on while they ate. They decided on Scary Movie, Something stupid yet amusing. Soon enough the door was buzzing, Colby got up to get the food, paid the guy and brought the food out into the living room and set it on the coffee table. Alaina spoke up and said she'd go grab some plates and drinks, Cassee went to help her. They returned with some plates, glasses, and a couple bottles of soda. They all grabbed some wings and poured themselves drinks and vegged out, eating and watching the movie. By the time the movie was over they were all exhausted, The adventures of the day wore them out so they decided they'd all just shower and then crash for the night. Cassee offered to do the dishes before heading to shower and bed, So Colby stayed up to help her while the others went off.

Callie and Jon headed to his room, He went into the bathroom to turn the shower on and pulled his shirt off. He came out and asked Callie if they were gonna share some more water today with a laugh. She said of course and followed him back into the bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes, as he slid out of his shorts and boxers. He pushed her against the door and kissed her deeply, " _Today was incredible babe_ " he told her. She kissed him back and then said she absolutely agreed, it was perfect. They climbed into the shower and helped lather each other up with soap, which as usual started turning them both on. This time Callie took control, She reached down and grabbed his growing erection in her hands and started jerking him off while kissing him. He turned her around against the wall and kneeled down, Ignoring the water hitting his face he buried his face between her legs, licking and sucking once again at her clit. He reached around and slid two fingers into her, pulling them in and out of her, faster and faster. Callie started moaning, Her orgasm about to explode. He didn't let her hit her peak though, He slowly kissed back up her body, Then lifted her leg and slid himself inside of her and thrusted as fast and as hard as he could. Callie's breathing became incredibly hard and fast. She moaned out his name over and over, til he drove her over the edge. He didn't slow down just because she reached her orgasm though, He sped up until finally she felt him explode deep inside of her. She clenched her pelvic muscles around him. He is incredible, she thought to herself. She kissed him again and slowly he slid out of her. They washed their hair, rinsed off their bodies and climbed out of the shower. They dried off but didn't bother putting any clothes on, Just slid into bed and cuddled til they fell asleep.

Alaina and Joe were down the hall in the other shower, They were washing their hair and occasionally would switch spots to rinse off. Joe pushed Alaina up against the wall abruptly and kissed her. She gasped with pleasure and surprise. She kissed him back, smiling at the same time. Tangling his fingers in her hair he held her in place, He slowly kissed down her neck then back up to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, and they both smiled. They were both entirely exhausted from the big adventure they had during the day, So they decided to finish up in the shower and head to bed.

Cassee and Colby were in the kitchen finishing up the dishes. Cassee would wash them and Colby would dry them, They had a routine down after the first couple dishes were done. Cassee grabbed a handful of soap suds and smushed it into Colby's hair and face while laughing. He reached under the running water and scooped a handful of the water out at Cassee. Through her laughter she told him " _noo, we don't want to soak Jon's kitchen, No water fights"_. Colby laughs splashes her once more and says " _finnnnee_ " before starting to laugh himself. They finished up the last couple dishes and Cassee asks, " _one shower or two?_ " " _Eh, save water, one_ " Colby replies. So they headed off towards the room they always slept in and grabbed their stuff to go shower. Colby went in to the bathroom to turn the water on, and hopped in first and then Cassee joined him. They washed their own hair and lathered themselves in soap and rinsed off. Colby stood behind Cassee, leaned over her and bit the side of her neck gently. She turned around to face him, She reached up and pulled his face closer to hers, then kissed him. She used her feet to plug up the tub and let the running water slowly start filling it. Once it filled up enough she reached behind her and shut the water off. Slowly she pushed Colby down into the water. She sat over him, Leaning forward to kiss him. Slowly she lowered her body enough so his rock hard cock could enter her hungry vagina, She pushed on and off of him, Sliding him in and out of her. She was moaning almost instantly. Colby started lifting his waist to thrust into her a bit faster, They kept at it til they both orgasmed together. Once they were both satisfied they got up, rinsed off and got out of the shower. They dried off, threw some clothes on and headed into the bedroom they always stay in, to get some sleep.

The next morning...


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, everyone slept in. All the adventures from the day before had them all absolutely exhausted.

By the time Jon and Callie woke up, and looked over at the clock, it said 11:30a.m. " _That was a nice night of sleep_ ," Callie murmurs to Jon, " _I don't think I've slept in like that in a long time, and waking up next to you, well that just made it even better._ " Jon leans closer to her and kisses her, first on the forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally on her lips. He says to her " _Good morning to you too baby girl. That really was an amazing night of sleep, after another incredible weekend with you, with hopefully many more to come._ "

Callie smiles at him and tells him that she agrees, and she doesn't want to see any of this come to an end. She rolls onto her side and lays her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest with his breathing. She whispers " _How did I ever get so lucky to meet someone like you? I don't want to push anything or make things weird, but I've fallen so hard and fast, I love you Jon_." He kisses the top of her head before speaking, " _Callie, you're not pushing me or rushing anything, like I already told you, I love you too, and I'm the lucky one. I will do whatever I can to keep this going for as long as I can._ " Callie looked up at him, reaching one hand to the side of his face, tilting it down towards her, and she stretched up to kiss him. " _I'll do whatever I can as well_ ," She says back to him, " _I wonder if everyone else is still asleep, I'm hungry_ " she continues with a slight giggle.

Callie kisses Jon once more, and slides out of bed to find an oversized t-shirt that she slides on, Jon follows and slips into a pair of shorts and they leave the bedroom to go into the kitchen. She looks at Jon and asks how French toast sounds, he tells her delicious. Callie walks over to the fridge, pulls out a couple eggs, milk, and grabs a loaf of bread, some butter, a whisk, a bowl and a frying pan. She cracks open the eggs, pouring the yolk, egg whites, and a little bit of milk into the bowl, and mixes them all together. Next she takes the bread and lightly dips each slice into the egg mix and drops them in the frying pan and starts cooking them.

While Callie cooked French toast for the two of them, Jon grabbed a couple glasses and poured them some milk to go along with their food. " _Thanks babe_ " Callie says, looking over at what Jon was doing, while she flipped the bread in the pan. " _That smells so good_ ," he says to her. A few minutes later the food was done, she put a couple pieces of French toast on her plate, a couple on to Jon's and carried the plates over to the kitchen island. Jon got up to get some syrup from the refrigerator, opened the top as he sat back down, and poured some over his food. He asked Callie if she wanted some too, she said sure, so he poured some on hers as well.

They ate mostly in silence, until Jon spoke up, " _Are you sure you want to come to the shows this week? I don't want you to feel obligated just because I suggested it with how close they are going to be_." She looked up at him with a smile, " _Babe, of course I'll be there! I wouldn't miss it for the world to see you out there doing your thing._ " " _Okay, as long as you are sure, and work won't hold it against you to miss a couple of days_ " he says. " _Nope, they won't have an issue, I have a couple weeks' worth of vacation time that I haven't used, so no issues there! I'm definitely sure, I will be there. And I know that Cassee and Alaina want to be there to support Colbs and Joe too. It will be fun for all of us, I'm sure of it_." Callie told him.

When they were done eating, Jon stood up to grab their plates to bring them to the sink, before walking away he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. When he set them into the sink, he turned the water on and rinsed the syrup off of the plates and forks. After looking over at the stove, he reached over and grabbed the frying pan, spatula and the counter for the bowl that Callie mixed the egg in. She speaks up " _I would have washed those you know_." He responds to her, " _You cooked, so I'll wash the dishes quickly, it's only fair._ " " _Babe, you are way too good to and for me, honestly I really can't even begin to figure out what I did to deserve all of this,_ " she says.

Jon finishes up washing the few dishes they used for breakfast, sticking them in the dish strainer to dry, and looks at Callie and asks her what she wanted to do today. She tells him she's okay with just a relaxing day after the day before, but since they're going to be going to the shows this week, she needs to make sure to go and get some laundry done.

Jon tells her, " _That sounds like a plan, I need to do some laundry too, actually. We can get whatever laundry here together, go and grab yours and go to one of the laundromats to do it all at once, or just go get yours, come back here and do a couple loads of laundry... what do you think?_ ", Callie sighs and says " _If you don't mind, the laundromat sounds great, there's a bookstore just a few buildings over, and there's a couple books I'd like to grab, maybe grab lunch at the diner right there, too?_ " " _Whatever you want babe, it sounds great_ ," Jon responds, coming over and kissing her on the top of her head, " _I'm going to go get mine together, so we can head out after to get the rest of yours from your place and hit the laundromat._ " He then walked out of the room towards the bedroom.

Callie was standing there, and went over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, as she turned back around, Alaina walked in the kitchen and asked her what she was up to. " _Oh, Jon and I are going to take some laundry to the laundromat, stop by the bookstore and grab some lunch, then come back here and relax for the day, you ready for this week?_ " Callie asked her. "Y _eah, I think so, I'm kind of excited, I mean, I've begun watching when they're on tv, but being so close, it's going to be wild_ " Alaina replied. " _Yeah, I know what you mean. It will be great though, I think we're all going to have a blast,"_ Callie says. Alaina goes and grabs a bottle of water herself, while she put some coffee on then lets out a giggle. Callie asks her what is so funny, to which she replies " _We haven't known these guys all that long, we're all so deep into everything, and it feels like home here, as comfortable as we all are."_ Callie nods her head and tells her she agrees. She gives Alaina a little hug telling her shes got to go and get dressed so that when Jon is ready they can go, and walks out of the kitchen towards the bedroom.

Jon was in there throwing the last of their dirty laundry into the plastic hamper and he had a laundry bag that had all of his wrestling clothes. He looks up with a smile and asks " _I hope you don't mind I just mixed all of our laundry together?"_ Callie laughed and sarcastically responds by saying " _Oh yes Jon, it's the end of the world."_ She walks over and brushes his shaggy hair away from his eyes and stands up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. As she goes to pull away, he stops her, pulling her back to an even deeper kiss. He looks down into her eyes and smiles, " _One thing is for sure at this very moment, I am so glad I went to the club that night, and I'm so glad you're here and about to come along for the week, I love you Callie Ann_ " Smiling ear to ear, Callie looking at him replies " _Words can't even describe how much I feel the same, I love you too."_

Jon holds his arms around her for a minute and then says he's gonna bring the laundry down to the car, but that he would be right back. She tells him okay, that she's got to put some actual clothes on anyway. He picks up the laundry bag and sticks it on top of the hamper, only to pick that up and carry that out of the room. Callie goes over to the dresser, and opens the drawer that Jon had cleared out for her. She pulls out a t-shirt, jeans and a bra and panties set, and walks over to the bed to get dressed. After she was dressed she grabbed her phone off the charger, tossed it into her purse as she picked it up and walked out of the room to head towards the living room.

As Callie was about to turn into the living room from the hallway, she heard the door shut, Jon got back inside and instead of walking towards her, he quickly went straight into the kitchen while saying " _Callie can you come here for a minute?"_ So Callie turned back and walked to the kitchen...


End file.
